The Princess That Sleeps in the Tower of Roses
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Threeshots. Sekarang tahun 2014. Tidak ada yang namanya Putri Tidur di dunia nyata. Atau mungkin saja? AU gado-gado. For (belated) Science (Fan)fiction Day Challenge and Bad End Festival, R&R?
1. Märchen

**The Princess That Sleeps in the Tower of Roses**

**[****薔薇の塔で眠る姫****君****]**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(NaruHinaSasu, fantasy/scifi/crime/mystery/supernatural/romance, T, AU)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

_._

_._

_._

_Alkisah, seorang raja dan ratu hidup dengan bahagia di negeri terpencil. Dikelilingi bukit-bukit hijau sewarna zamrud dan sungai yang meliuk-liuk, negeri tersebut sering luput dari pandangan orang-orang awam yang sedang melintas. Namun, para penduduknya hidup dengan damai dan tentram di bawah kepemimpinan raja tersebut, serta tak pernah kekurangan berkat sumber daya alam yang sangat melimpah. Kebahagiaan keluarga kerajaan ini bertambah ketika mengetahui sang ratu sedang mengandung anak pertama, calon penerus kekuasaan berikutnya. Sang raja yang bahagia, meskipun belum mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya, langsung mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Diundangnya seluruh penyihir kenalannya beserta seluruh rakyatnya yang ia kasihi, disuguhinya dengan makanan-makanan lezat nan mewah. Semua orang berbahagia. Para penyihir mengucapkan mantra andalannya untuk sang janin, memberinya berkah agar ia hidup sejahtera setelah menghirup napas di muka bumi._

_"Saya persembahkan keelokan tiada tara untuk anak Yang Mulia, jika ia perempuan maka tak ada seorangpun yang mampu menandingi kecantikannya, jika ia lelaki maka ketampanannya mampu melelehkan hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya." Penyihir pertama, wanita berusia senja namun terlihat seperti kembang desa, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya._

_"Terima kasih, Tsunade," sahut Hiashi sambil tersenyum. "Berikutnya."_

_"Untuk anak Yang Mulia, saya persembahkan kemudahan untuk menyerap ilmu dengan baik dan pemahaman yang cepat sehingga ia mampu menjalankan kerajaan ini dengan baik nantinya," rapal penyihir kedua, pemuda berambut perak yang mengenakan jubah hitam gelap, segelap masker yang menutupi sebelah mata dan separuh wajahnya._

_"Disampaikan dengan baik, Hatake," komentar raja tersebut tanpa menghilangkan senyum bahagianya. "Berikutnya."_

_"Saya tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk anak Yang Mulia, kecuali kerendahan hati dan kebaikan yang selalu menyertai setiap langkahnya, agar seluruh rakyat menyayanginya dan selalu mendoakannya," ucap penyihir ketiga sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat, yang disambut dengan tepukan di punggung oleh sang raja._

_"Tak perlu sampai seformal itu, Jiraiya." Hiashi tertawa. "Kita toh masih teman dekat, dan aku sangat bersyukur dengan sihir yang kauberikan untuk anakku. Terima kasih."_

_"Sebuah kehormatan bagitu, Yang Mulia –"_

_WHUUUUUSSSSSS_

_Angin kencang memutus kalimat penyihir separuh baya tersebut, disambung dengan hawa gelap serta suasana yang mencekam. Suasana pesta mendadak padam, tak ada yang berani bersuara, semua hadirin diam di tempat dengan tubuh gemetaran. Asap hitam muncul dari ketiadaan, dan sesosok penyihir dengan rambut hitam sepunggung tersenyum lebar ketika asap tersebut memudar._

_"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia. Bolehkah saya, satu-satunya penyihir yang tidak Anda undang ke pesta, turut meramaikan suasana?"_

"Orochimaru?"

* * *

Semua ilmuwan yang ada di laboratorium raksasa tersebut melepaskan fokusnya dari objek yang mereka teliti ke seseorang yang familiar. Pria berambut hitam sepunggung itu telah berdiri di belakang punggung mereka, tersenyum licik seperti yang pernah mereka kenal. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jas sementara Orochimaru berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sebagai kawan lamamu, Hiashi, aku sangat kecewa karena aku tidak diikutsertakan dalam proyek kecil-kecilanmu bersama yang lain." Pria dengan wajah mirip ular itu pura-pura memasang mimik sesuai yang dikatakannya, hanya untuk menjatuhkan mental sang lawan bicara. "Bisa kulihat embrio mungil yang ada di dalam tabung itu sudah hampir terbentuk. Seharusnya aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu, Kawan."

"A-apa maumu?" Hiashi sebagai pemimpin proyek yang dimaksud oleh Orochimaru akhirnya angkat bicara, berusaha mendekatkan diri ke pria tersebut meski nada suaranya tak bisa dibohongi oleh ketakutan. Keempat rekan Hiashi yang seakan-akan mengerti maksud pria Hyuuga itu pasang badan, melindungi tabung setinggi dua kaki dengan panel kontrol dan kabel-kabel yang menghubungkan kedua objek tersebut. Embrio yang dimaksud Orochimaru melayang di dalamnya, diselimuti oleh cairan antiseptik khusus yang memenuhi seisi tabung.

"Kau sangat lucu, Hiashi. Tentunya kau, bahkan kalian semua disini tahu apa yang kuinginkan, tapi tak apa, biar kukatakan sejelas-sejelasnya. Mumpung aku sudah menghadiri 'pesta' kalian, bukankah tak sopan jika aku turut memberikan _hadiah_ untuk tuan rumah?" jawab Orochimaru sambil tersenyum licik, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah suntik berisi cairan berwarna hitam pekat dari sakunya. Hiashi tercekat.

"I-itu..."

"Oh, ini? Maaf, aku lupa memberitahu. Ini adalah penemuan yang dulu pernah kami –maksudnya aku dan Hiashi –lakukan saat masih muda. Saat itu kami menamainya 'Life Detonator' alias detonator hidup. Jika cairan ini diinjeksikan ke dalam tubuh seseorang, maka pemicu eksternal dapat membuat cairan ini bekerja, membuat seluruh pembuluh darah pecah bersamaan. Bukankah itu keren? Apalagi rencananya kami akan mengomersialkan penemuan ini sebagai senjata biologis untuk para petinggi militer –mereka seperti tak pernah kehabisan dana untuk membiayai penelitian kami," terang Orochimaru. "Tapi sayang, kawan lamaku tercinta ini berubah pikiran sehingga aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Itu karena kau akan menggunakan _calon anakku_ sebagai bahan eksperimen kita, Orochimaru!" bentak Hiashi. "Padahal aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah –menggunakan gen istriku yang sudah meninggal, digabungan dengan tubuh android yang sudah dikembangkan oleh mereka bertiga, aku akan menciptakan manusia setengah android pertama di dunia! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan penemuan yang akan mengubah sejarah umat manusia ini dihancurkan oleh pembunuh sepertimu?"

"Pembunuh? Aku?" Pria berambut hitam sepunggung itu terkikik lagi, jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk mengejek Hiashi. "Kalau aku pembunuh, lalu kau sendiri apa? Tuhan? Yang bisa menciptakan manusia serba sempurna baik jiwa dan raga, seperti membuat avatar di game?"

"Kau..."

Orochimaru bertindak cepat, bahkan seluruh ilmuwan yang sudah siap siaga dalam upaya mengamankan embrio tersebut tak sanggup menghentikannya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, jarum suntik itu telah menancap di salah satu layar transparan di panel kontrol itu, tempat Hiashi dan rekan-rekannya biasa menginjeksikan antibiotik dan obat-obatan lain ke bahan eksperimennya. Perlahan-lahan, cairan hitam itu tersedot ke dalam tabung, membaur bersama cairan antiseptik yang semula berwarna bening hingga isi tabung tersebut tak bisa dilihat dari luar. Terlalu buram.

"Orochimaru! Apa yang telah kaulakukan?" jerit Tsunade panik, sementara Hiashi jatuh terduduk tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari isi tabung yang semakin gelap, sementara Hatake dan Jiraiya langsung menghambur ke panel kontrol tersebut, berusaha sebisa mungkin mencegah penyebaran racun tersebut meski sebenarnya percuma. Orochimaru tertawa puas, kentara sekali ia menikmati pemandangan putus asa yang ada di hadapannya sekaligus rasa balas dendam terhadap sang pemilik proyek. Setelah isi tabung itu benar-benar berwarna hitam, pria berambut hitam tersebut undur diri dengan angkuhnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya. Senang bisa reuni dengan kalian lagi, hihihihi~"

Tak ada yang mampu berkata-kata, apalagi mencegah ilmuwan brengsek itu dari kejahatannya. Bahkan Hiashi yang tak segan-segan meninju orang di tempat jika ia kesal tak sanggup berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, terlalu syok untuk mengambil keputusan berikutnya. Hancur sudah penemuan mulianya sekaligus keinginan terpendamnya untuk memiliki anak –karena istrinya sudah berpulang sebelum mereka sempat melakukannya. Hiashi yang kalap saat itu langsung mengontak teman-teman lamanya, membuka kubur istrinya, mengais sesuatu yang mungkin tersisa dan dapat digunakan sebagai inti dari anak yang akan dibuatnya secara ilmiah. Dengan tubuh artifisial yang persis dengan manusia aslinya, bahkan fungsi-fungsi organ yang ada di dalamnya bekerja dengan sempurna, Hiashi akan meletakkan embrio yang sudah mereka kembangkan di dalamnya, sehingga anaknya nanti tak perlu mengalami proses pertumbuhan mulai bayi hingga balita yang memakan waktu cukup lama. Sekarang tubuh berwujud wanita dewasa yang sama-sama terendam di tabung sebelah terpekur dalam kebisuan, takkan ada sesuatu yang mengisinya seperti yang diharapkan.

Satu-satunya ilmuwan yang sedari tadi belum melakukan apa-apa memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara, berharap pendapatnya bisa dijadikan acuan untuk menyelamatkan keadaan.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Hyuuga-san, tapi kurasa saya bisa membantu Anda."

* * *

"_Haruno?"_

_Penyihir berambut merah muda itu mengangguk takut-takut, digenggamnya tongkat sihir itu hingga sedikit basah karena keringat. "Mungkin saya tidak bisa menghentikan kematian yang telah ditentukan oleh Orochimaru, tapi saya bisa memanipulasinya sehingga bayi yang sedang Ratu kandung hanya tertidur pulas ketika sihir itu bekerja."_

"_Be-benarkah? Bisakah kau melakukannya?"_

_Sakura mengangguk. "Sayangnya sihir Orochimaru sangat kuat, saya tidak dapat menangkalnya sendiri. Satu-satunya yang bisa mematahkan sihir itu adalah manusia yang mencintai anak Yang Mulia, ia akan datang saat waktunya tiba dan membuat anak Yang Mulia kembali seperti sediakala. Tapi karena saya tidak tahu pasti kapan ia akan datang, jadi... sebagai tindakan preventif, saya menyarankan Yang Mulia untuk menyingkirkan seluruh jarum di lingkungan istana. Sebisa mungkin jauhkan anak Yang Mulia dari benda-benda tajam atau apapun yang berpotensi sebagai jarum. Hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan, Yang Mulia, tolong maafkan saya."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Haruno, saya justru berterimakasih padamu karena telah memberikan kami sedikit harapan di tengah musibah seperti ini," kata Hiashi sambil mengusap perut istrinya. "Saya akan melaksanakan apapun demi kelangsungan hidup anak kami, sampai manusia yang dimaksud datang menyelamatkannya."_

"_Saya harap anak Yang Mulia lahir dengan selamat dan hidup bahagia sampai saat itu tiba."_

"_Amin," sahut Hiashi cepat. "Nah, kalian dengar apa perintah Sakura? Musnahkan semua jarum dan benda-benda tajam di istana ini! Lebih baik anakku tak pernah melihatnya seumur hidupnya daripada nyawanya terancam karena itu!"_

* * *

Putih.

Mulai Hinata membuka mata hingga menutup mata, hanya ada satu warna itu yang menyapa pandangannya. Putih di dinding, putih di lantai, putih di seragam rumah sakit yang ia kenakan... hanya sesekali hijau dilihatnya lewat masker yang dikenakan para dokter, dan coklat bening sebagai warna botol obat-obatan yang ia minum setiap hari. Gadis dengan rambut indigo sepunggung itu tak mengerti, sejauh pengetahuannya rumah sakit itu ditujukan oleh orang yang sakit, namun ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

"Kau menderita penyakit langka, Hinata," kata dokter berambut merah jambu itu dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan waktu itu. "Bahkan penderitanya sendiri tidak sadar kalau mereka sakit sampai dokter mendiagnosanya. Persentasinya satu banding sepuluh juta, bisakah kaubayangkan itu, Hinata? Sampai saat ini para dokter mengupayakan kesembuhanmu dengan menguji coba berbagai metode, karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa bertahan hidup sampai sejauh ini. Bahkan ibumu saja meninggal demi perjuangan dalam melahirkanmu."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, tapi aku harus mengecek kondisi pasien lain. Nanti malam saja kita lanjutkan," potong Sakura sambil membawa mapnya pergi, sementara gadis itu hanya menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Mungkin ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang sakit, sehingga perspektifnya tentang kesehatan bisa saja berubah. Tapi Hinata tahu persis kalau dirinya jauh dari kata sakit, bahkan melebihi sempurna. Disaat para pasien terlalu lemah untuk membaca koran, Hinata menumpuk ensiklopedia dan buku-buku pengetahuan lainnya di samping ranjang sebagai pengantar tidur. Disaat para pasien menikmati senja di taman belakang dengan kursi roda yang didorong oleh suster, Hinata berlari riang sambil melompat-lompat di sana seharian (tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan dokter maupun suster yang merawatnya). Wajahnya tak tampak pucat atau lemas, malah sebaliknya, rona merah seringkali mencerahkan pipinya setiap kali ia tersipu malu atau tersenyum bahagia.

Gadis itu seperti angsa yang tersasar di kandang itik.

Tentu saja Sakura tak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, karena kenyataan yang terjadi jauh lebih utopis daripada semua imajinasi yang pernah dibayangkan oleh Hinata, bahkan oleh manusia normal. Ya, embrio yang mereka kembangkan lima tahun lalu dapat mereka selamatkan dan berhasil ditransplantasikan ke tubuh android seperti rencana semula, terima kasih untuk antidote racikan Sakura yang biasanya menjadi solusi terakhir dalam menyembuhkan penyakit seganas apapun, meskipun efek sampingnya lebih berbahaya karena dibuat dari campuran narkotika dan psikotropika. Awalnya dokter berambut merah jambu itu tak yakin kalau kasus yang satu ini dapat disembuhkan dengan obat buatannya, namun mereka tidak punya pilihan lagi selain mencoba. Diluar dugaan, cairan hitam yang sempat meracuni Hinata waktu itu perlahan-lahan memudar, dan kembali bening seperti semula. Dengan durasi yang tak terpaut jauh antara penyebaran racun dengan penawarnya, semua ilmuwan yang berpartisipasi dalam proyek tersebut berharap Life Detonator tidak sampai mengenai organ-organ vital. Sejak saat itu, Hinata wajib absen ke laboratorium khusus setiap malam untuk menerima antidote buatan Sakura dengan dosis berbeda-beda dan mengecek keadaannya, dan ia tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit agar tidak terkontaminasi oleh bakteri dan virus yang mungkin dapat mengganggu pengobatannya. Gedung raksasa bernama 'Tower of Rose' itu memang terlihat seperti rumah sakit internasional biasa, jadi Hinata bisa menyamar sebagai pasien rawat inap dan bebas berkeliaran di areal tersebut tanpa ada yang curiga kalau lantai ruang bawah tanahnya telah dialihfungsikan sebagai proyek rahasia dan berbahaya. Bahkan tak ada yang sadar kalau Hinata bukan manusia sungguhan yang lahir dari rahim wanita –saking luwesnya tubuh android yang gadis itu tumpangi dan sifat pemalunya yang terlihat sangat manusiawi.

"Halo, Hinata."

"Ha-Hatake-sensei!" seru Hinata, tak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya ketika melihat dokter berambut perak itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Hatake tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau tampak lesu dari tadi," sapa Hatake yang kini menginvasi seperempat ranjang gadis berambut indigo itu, lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan penuh perhatian. Hinata pura-pura merajuk, pipinya digembungkan dan bibirnya dimajukan.

"Aku bosan berada di sini."

"Itu bukan berita baru, Hinata." Hatake hanya tertawa mendengarnya, meskipun tidak bisa terlalu keras karena teredam oleh masker yang dikenakan. "Coba, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Tapi aku bosaaaaaaaaaaan," keluh Hinata sambil berguling-guling di ranjang layaknya anak kecil. Memang secara usia, gadis dengan iris seperti mutiara itu baru tujuh tahun jika dihitung sejak transplantasinya ke tubuh manusia, tapi Hiashi sudah memprogram pola pikirnya agar setara dengan tubuh gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sedang ditumpangi Hinata. Bahkan umur tersebut tidak akan bertambah, karena tubuh artifisial gadis itu tidak bisa mengalami regenerasi seperti manusia pada umumnya. Hiashi nyaris menciptakan makhluk immortal jika penemuannya tidak diganggu oleh Orochimaru –dan kini ia harus menjaga Hinata yang rentan menemui ajal sewaktu-waktu.

"Lho, bukankah sudah kubelikan novel untuk menghabiskan waktu luangmu?"

Hinata memutar iris sewarna mutiaranya bosan. "Maafkan aku yang tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti jejak mesummu dengan membaca Icha-Icha Paradise, Hatake-sensei."

Hatake tertawa lagi. Hinata masih manyun.

"Hei, mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?"

Telinga gadis berambut indigo itu langsung berdiri. "Rahasia apa?"

"Cara untuk keluar dari rumah sakit jelek ini."

* * *

"_Be-benarkah?"_

_Mata Hinata membulat dan kerlip bintang seolah-olah mengapung di dalamnya setelah mendengar bisikan dari penyihir sekaligus kawan baik ayahnya._

"_Apa saya pernah berdusta?" balas Hatake sambil tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya, tapi setelah itu telunjuknya diletakkan di depan bibir. "Berterimakasihlah ke Sakura yang telah menyelamatkan Tuan Putri, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya. Tuan Putri boleh mengkonfirmasinya langsung, tapi jangan tanyakan pria seperti apa yang akan menyelamatkan Tuan Putri nanti, karena Sakura sendiri juga tidak tahu."_

"_Hm... begitu," gumam Hinata pelan. "Ta-tapi pasti pria itu sangat gagah dan tampan seperti yang ada di buku ceritaku!"_

"_Haha, saya harap begitu," sahut Hatake seraya berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mengenakan jubah hitam yang tersampir di punggung kursi tersebut. "Baiklah, saya masih memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan Putri."_

"_Hati-hati, Hatake."_

_Senyum Hinata masih mengembang, bahkan setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup untuk kali kedua. Dibayangkannya pria yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kutukan itu adalah pangeran dari negeri seberang, menunggang kuda putih yang gagah serta pedang di tangan. Sambil membuka jendela kamarnya, manik mutiara itu memandang taman mawar yang terhampar dengan indah di bawahnya. Sepintas taman itu terlihat seperti labirin yang rumit, namun sebuah meja dan kursi taman terletak di pusat sebagai 'hadiah' bagi siapapun yang telah menyelesaikannya. Biasanya Hinata menghabiskan waktunya di sana sambil minum teh atau membaca buku, kadang sendirian, kadang ditemani pula oleh dayang-dayangnya. Merah mendominasi di setiap dinding-dinding labirinnya yang terbuat dari rumput, namun ada pula mawar kuning dan putih meski jumlahnya tidak seberapa dan lebih banyak ditemukan di kursi taman tersebut. Hinata sampai hapal di luar kepala bagaimana cara memasuki labirin tersebut dan cara keluarnya, bahkan ia tahu kalau ada jalan rahasia yang menembus hutan gelap di belakang sana. Bukan sekali-dua kali gadis itu merencanakan pelariannya melalui jalur tersebut, namun niatnya selalu diurungkan ketika melihat gelap dan suramnya hutan itu. Se-frustasi apapun Hinata ingin keluar, ia masih punya akal untuk tidak melakukan hal berbahaya tersebut._

_Seorang pria tak dikenal memasuki labirin itu._

_Mata Hinata membulat untuk kedua kalinya. Dicondongkan tubuhnya keluar jendela untuk memastikan pandangannya tak salah. Kuda putih yang berderap di imajinasinya kini seakan-akan hadir di dunia nyata, lengkap dengan penunggangnya yang tampan dan gagah. Jubah berlambang kipas berkibar di punggung tegapnya, begitu pula dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang. Raut dingin dan rahang tegas menjadi ciri khas wajahnya, menambah nilai plus dari penampilan pangeran tersebut. Cepat-cepat Hinata keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga sambil mengangkat rok gaunnya, berharap pria yang ia lihat bukan ilusi semata. Tubuhnya yang gesit mampu menyelinap dengan mudah ke dalam labirin tersebut, jika tak dihalangi oleh gaun dan _petticoat_-nya yang mengganggu. Sampai di tujuan, napasnya terengah-engah, namun setidaknya manik mutiara itu tak mengkhianatinya._

_Sepasang mata merah dengan tiga koma menatapnya._

_Hinata seolah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berkedip dan merangkai kata-kata. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terpaku di tempat, terpesona oleh ketampanan dan kegagahan sang pangeran yang jauh lebih sempurna daripada bayangannya. Pangeran tersebut juga sepertinya terpukau oleh penampilan Hinata meski bulir-bulir keringat terbit di sepanjang pelipisnya. Selama beberapa menit, tak ada yang bersuara hingga pihak pria harus mengambil alih suasana. _

"_Ehm... maaf, apa Anda yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga?"_

"_Y-ya," jawab Hinata gugup, bahkan ia tak mengenali suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Apa pangeran yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah kesatria penyelamatnya? Membebaskan dirinya dari kutukan jahat selama bertahun-tahun lamanya? "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa Anda dan apa keperluan Anda terhadap saya?"_

"_Ma-maaf, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Sasuke, pangeran yang berasal dari negeri Uchiha. Saya datang kemari karena saya mendengar kabar kalau siapapun yang bisa membebaskan Tuan Putri dari kutukan jahat, maka saya berhak menikahi Tuan Putri. Maafkan kelancangan saya," ujar Sasuke sambil turun dari kudanya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan posisi berlutut. Diperlakukan demikian manis oleh pria tampan seperti sang Uchiha, wajah gadis bermanik mutiara itu langsung memerah._

"_A-a-a-a-a-a-ku –"_

_Penyakit gagapnya semakin parah. Sasuke justru mengindahkannya dan mengurangi jarak diantara mereka secara perlahan. Tak tahan lagi dengan situasi ini, Hinata mendorong bahu Sasuke lemah, membuat sang pangeran bertanya-tanya dalam hati._

"_A-apa yang akan Tuan lakukan?"_

"_Ng? Tentu saja, membebaskan kutukan Tuan Puteri," jawab Sasuke santai, seraya membuka tangan yang tadinya menggenggam milik Hinata. Sebuah jarum berbaring dengan manis di atas telapak tangan sang putri, membuat Hinata kebingungan._

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Genggam saja. Itu adalah alat tajam yang biasa kami gunakan untuk menjahit, namanya jarum. Apa Tuan Puteri tidak tahu?"_

_Hinata menggeleng, sambil menatap lekat-lekat benda yang bernama jarum itu di atas telapak tangannya. Sinar mentari senja memantul pada ujungnya yang runcing. Putri berambut indigo sepunggung itu bergidik ngeri._

"_Sakitkah?"_

"_Sedikit," sahut Sasuke, merasa kalau ia butuh campur tangan agar semuanya cepat selesai. Dibantunya gadis itu untuk menggenggam jarum tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri, sambil dagunya diarahkan ke atas agar Hinata dapat menatap matanya secara langsung dan melupakan rasa sakit yang sedang dideranya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat sang puteri Hyuuga melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan jarumnya, lalu ambruk ke tanah. Setitik darah berwarna hitam menodai telapak tangan putihnya._

_._

"_Keluarlah, Orochimaru!" seru Sasuke sambil memapah Hinata yang kolaps. "Aku sudah melaksanakan perintahmu! Sekarang waktunya giliranmu untuk memberikan kekuatan padaku sesuai perjanjian kita!"_

_Suasana taman mawar yang awalnya sepi itu langsung ramai oleh suara gemuruh, serta kabut gelap yang berputar-putar disekeliling mereka. Sosok serbagelap yang dipanggil Sasuke akhirnya memunculkan diri dari pusaran kabut tersebut, senyum liciknya seakan tak pudar ditelan waktu. Malah sebaliknya, aura gelapnya jauh lebih berkuasa daripada saat Hinata belum lahir dulu. Jubah mewah dan kuda putih yang dikenakan Sasuke perlahan-lahan lenyap, bersamaan dengan kabut hitam tadi. Penampilan pemuda berambut hitam itu kini tak ada bedanya dengan Orochimaru –penyihir berjubah hitam dengan tongkat sihir di tangannya._

"_Baiklah, Sasuke... menunduklah, bersiaplah untuk menerima kekuatan yang amat besar!"_

_Saat Sasuke berlutut, Orochimaru mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya dengan kedua tangan, karena cahaya merah yang keluar dari ujung tongkat tersebut terlalu besar untuk ditangani dengan satu tangan. Cahaya merah itu menghantam dahi Sasuke tanpa ampun, membuat tubuh sang pemuda Uchiha semakin membesar, dan semakin membesar... kulitnya juga mengelupas, memperlihatkan sisik-sisik berwarna merah seperti reptil raksasa. Tumbuh ekor dan sayap di punggungnya, kepalanya menonjol ke depan, bertransformasi menjadi moncong, lengkap dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya._

_Orochimaru harus mendongak untuk melihat sosok Sasuke yang telah berubah seutuhnya menjadi seekor naga._

_Sasuke menggeram. "Mengapa kau mengubahku menjadi naga, Orochimaru?"_

"_Lho, bukankah tadi kaubilang kalau kau menginginkan kekuatan?" balas Orochimaru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya._

"_Tapi bukan berarti aku minta untuk diubah menjadi naga! Aku takkan bisa menikahi Hinata jika penampilanku seperti ini!" gertak Sasuke dengan suara naganya yang menggelegar. Sebuah rencana mega yang terlontar begitu saja, mengingat tujuan awal penyihir itu melaksanakan tugas Orochimaru adalah demi mendapatkan kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk membalas dendam ke kakaknya. Pria setengah baya yang dulunya dikenal sebagai satu-satunya penyihir gelap yang mampu menerobos masuk ke dalam kastil Hyuuga, bahkan menyerang calon penerus kerajaannya, menyambut baik niat baik Sasuke karena dirinya sendiri kini hidup terasingkan tanpa kekuatan yang bisa diandalkan. Dengan datangnya penyihir muda itu, ia bisa memperalat Sasuke untuk membalaskan dendamnya ke Hiashi dengan kedok menjadi guru bagi pemuda berambut gelap itu. Selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke menyerap semua ilmu yang diperoleh Orochimaru dengan baik, hingga hari yang dtentukan tiba. Dengan menggunakan penyamaran layaknya pangeran dari negeri seberang untuk memikat hati sang putri, Sasuke berangkat duluan yang nantinya akan disusul oleh gurunya. Sayangnya, penyihir berambut gelap itu harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri ketika ia bertemu langsung dengan Hinata. Cinta yang tak diharapkan menelusup ke dalam kalbunya, membuat ia tak tega membunuh belahan jiwa yang saat itu tersipu malu di genggaman tangannya. Diam-diam, ia menukar jarum berlumur racun yang sudah disiapkan oleh Orochimaru (karena penyihir berwajah ular tahu kalau jarum biasa hanya akan membuatnya tidur) dengan jarum biasa. Lagipula Orochimaru takkan bisa melihatnya karena tertutup oleh tangan Hinata sendiri. Rencana dadakannya yaitu membawa pergi sang putri keluar istana sambil menempuh perjalanan untuk membalas dendam kakaknya hancur berantakan. Mungkin ia bisa berangkat dan menuntaskan dendamnya secepat yang ia bisa, tapi siapa menjamin kalau Hinata yang dicintainya akan baik-baik saja selama ia pergi? Apalagi kalau Orochimaru nanti mengetahui kalau selama ini putri Hiashi tidak mati seperti keinginannya, pasti masalahnya akan menjadi semakin runyam. _

"_Sayangnya, Sasuke, menikah tidak termasuk dalam perjanjian kita," elak Orochimaru, tongkat sihirnya terangkat ke udara untuk menciptakan pusaran gelap yang sama saat ia datang. "Nah, karena kau sudah berhasil membunuh putri Hiashi itu demi membalas dendamku sementara aku masih mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk hari ini, dan kau juga sudah menerima imbalanku, kurasa tugasku sudah selesai di sini. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke, semoga sukses dalam pembalasan dendam ke kakakmu."_

"_Tidak! Aku akan terus menjaga Hinata sampai aku kembali menjadi manusia! Tidak ada yang boleh memiliknya selain aku!" teriak Sasuke marah, api sampai menyembur di tempat Orochimaru berdiri, meski orang yang bersangkutan sudah pergi. Dengan perasaan marah dan kecewa, Sasuke yang telah berwujud naga itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati, meskipun ia tak bisa melakukannya seperti manusia biasa. Tak apa ruangan putri bermata mutiara itu separuh hancur karena tangannya yang raksasa, asal Hinata dapat tidur dengan tenang di dalamnya. Baru saja ia berbalik badan, seorang pelayan memergokinya dan menjerit keras-keras. Sasuke lupa kalau tubuhnya yang sekarang akan menimbulkan keterkejutan bagi siapapun yang diduga, semburan api yang besar membakar pelayan tersebut, bahkan Sasuke sendiri juga kaget dengan kekuatan barunya yang menyebabkan wanita di hadapannya kini tak bernyawa. _

_Sebesar itukah kekuatan gelap yang diberikan Orochimaru?_

_Meskipun masih dendam setengah mati terhadap gurunya itu, namun dengan fisik dan kekuatan barunya, pemuda naga itu mendapat ide yang cemerlang agar ia bisa melindungi Hinata sepenuh jiwa tanpa ada yang mengintervensi mereka berdua. _

* * *

**Tower of Rose, sebuah rumah sakit yang kini telah tidak terpakai setelah tragedi sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya, namun seluruh dokter dan pasien tewas dengan mengenaskan. Konon kabarnya, hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil lolos dari pembantaian massal tersebut, dan orang tersebut adalah kelinci percobaan para ilmuwan yang disamarkan sebagai salah satu pasien rumah sakit. Menurut kabar itu pula, orang tersebut yang menyebabkan tragedi tersebut, dan keberadaannya sedang dipertanyakan. Melihat kondisi yang telah diperbuat, besar kemungkinan kalau orang tersebut memiliki kekuatan khusus –mengingat tema penelitian yang diangkat oleh para peneliti itu adalah menciptakan manusia sempurna dengan memasukkan DNA manusia ke dalam tubuh android...**

"Bacaan yang lumayan berat untuk pagi hari, Naruto?" sapa Iruka ketika pria berambut pirang jabrik membanting koran merahnya ke atas meja. Untung saja Iruka belum meletakkan kopi pesanan Naruto saat koran itu tengkurap dengan posisi absurd, sehingga tidak ada insiden yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Judulnya yang sempat tertangkap di mata pelayan itu cukup menarik perhatian, sementara _mood_ Naruto langsung jeblok begitu saja meskipun belum membaca keseluruhan isi berita.

"Yang benar saja! Selama sekian tahun aku bekerja praktek biasa di rumah sakit biasa, dan inikah tempat dimana aku akan dipindahtugaskan?"

"Tenang, Naruto. Mungkin hanya ada suatu kesalahpahaman –"

"Tidak ada kesalahpahaman, Iruka," tegas Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Sudah jelas-jelas ini penipuan. Aku akan segera berangkat ke sana dan melabrak orang yang bertanggung jawab akan semua ini –"

"Meskipun orang tersebut adalah pembunuh yang dimaksud di koran tersebut?"

"Aku tak peduli meski dia pembunuh atau presiden sekalipun –ARGH, mengapa kau masih percaya dengan koran itu, sih?" omel pria berkulit gelap tersebut sambil mengenakan jas lab yang tersampir di punggung kursi. Iruka hanya tertawa ketika pelanggan tetap sekaligus teman karibnya tak sadar kalau ia telah dipermainkan.

"Mengapa juga kau percaya dengan desas-desus yang diberitakan koran itu?" Iruka balik bertanya, membuat Naruto bungkam. "Siapa tahu Tower of Rose hanyalah rumah sakit biasa, ataupun mungkin dulunya pernah ada kejadian seperti itu namun bangunannya telah direnovasi sehingga berfungsi seperti semula, atau bisa juga Tower of Rose hanyalah rumah sakit biasa yang sengaja ditambahi bumbu-bumbu seram agar dapat menarik perhatian. Mengapa tidak kaupikirkan kemungkinan itu, Naruto?"

"Benar juga... baiklah, aku berangkat dulu, Iruka! Doakan aku bisa menjalani semuanya dengan lancar!" Naruto langsung berlari keluar restoran kecil di pinggir kota dan menuju stasiun bawah tanah terdekat. Iruka menggeleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat kelakuan pria berumur dua puluh tahun yang suka berubah-ubah secara drastis, tergantung situasi dan kondisinya. Sambil mengangkat piring dan gelas kotor bekas pelanggan setianya, iris hitam itu tak lepas dari lintas berita yang baru saja tayang di televisi. Sebuah gedung yang familiar menjadi pemandangan utama, membuat Iruka menahan napas. Gedung itu sama persis seperti yang baru saja dilihatnya di koran.

.

Naruto menelan saliva. Kemungkinan terburuk yang dibayangkannya benar-benar terjadi di depan matanya. Padahal sepanjang perjalanan pria berambut pirang itu sudah berdoa agar ia bisa bekerja sebagai dokter yang normal di tempat yang normal –bukannya reruntuhan tua seperti yang digunakan dalam syuting film horror. Cepat-cepat ditekannya nomor telepon yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang ia kenal.

_Calling... Shikamaru_

Nada tunggu pertama.

Nada tunggu kedua.

Nada tunggu ketiga.

Hingga nada tunggu keduapuluh, masih belum ada jawaban. Naruto langsung menutup ponselnya, lalu mengganti kontak yang akan ditelepon dengan orang yang berbeda. Ino, Gaara, Temari, semuanya bernasib sama. Kalau tidak diluar area, pasti tidak diangkat ataupun ponselnya tidak aktif.

_"Kami-sama_... apakah aku harus masuk ke dalam?" tanya Naruto terhadap dirinya sendiri. Jujur ia merasa segan ketika dilihatnya gerbang masuk yang besar dan dulunya pasti megah itu telah berkarat pagarnya, serta rumput dan ilalang liar setinggi dua meter yang menghalangi jalannya. Belum lagi risiko diterkam binatang liar seperti ular dan semacamnya. Naruto berusaha mungkin tidak memasukkan makhluk halus apapun ke dalam daftar imajinasinya. Setelah menguatkan diri dan menggulung lengan jasnya, akhirnya sepasang kaki itu melangkah ke dalam. Disibaknya perdu-perdu mengganggu itu sambil sebelah tangan mengempit tas kerjanya. Untung matahari masih bersinar terik di atas kepala, sehingga ia tak perlu takut kekurangan sumber cahaya ditengah-tengah semak raksasa.

Setengah jam membelah jalan seperti berjam-jam lamanya.

Naruto menghela napas lebar-lebar ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu masuknya, meskipun keadaannya tak lebih baik daripada apa yang telah dilaluinya. Rupanya halaman depan tadi juga berfungsi sebagai tempat parkir, terbukti dari mobil-mobil keluaran lama yang teronggok begitu saja, dan pria berkulit gelap itu baru bisa melihatnya dari sini karena area sekitar pintu depan yang lebih lapang daripada dekat gerbang tadi. Entah ini suatu ironi atau apa, tapi sulur-sulur mawar tumbuh merambati nyaris seluruh dinding rumah sakit itu saat Naruto mendongakkan kepala, sama persis seperti namanya. Merah yang seharusnya cantik untuk dipandang itu mendadak terlihat menyeramkan ketika tumbuh di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Sambil bergidik, pria itu cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam.

"HUAAAAAH!"

Teriakan kaget Naruto sukses bergema ke seluruh dinding-dinding ruangan, disertai dengan suara keretakan tulang yang baru saja ia injak. Bagaimana tidak kaget apabila pemandangan yang ia temukan pertama kali adalah mayat yang nyaris menjadi tulang-belulang di bawah kakinya? Apalagi jumlahnya tidak hanya satu, namun lebih dari sepulu dengan kondisi dan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Jenasah yang tersungkur di kursi ruang tunggu, tengkorak yang tergeletak di meja resepsionis, ataupun mayat yang bersandar di dinding dengan bercak darah kering sebagai penghias. Hawa dingin menyerang tulang-belulang Naruto tanpa ampun, menyebabkan sang dokter muda itu menggigil dan mengingat statusnya sebagai satu-satunya makhluk hidup di tengah kuburan raksasa ini.

"Sial!"

Dikuasai oleh rasa ketakutan yang hebat, kaki itu berlari tanpa tujuan, lupa bahwa pintu kelar seharusnya ada di belakang punggungnya. Mayat-mayat itu masih menatapnya tanpa suara, meskipun sebagian dari mereka sudah tak memiliki bola mata. Suara derap sepatunya kembali menggema, berpacu dengan detak jantung Naruto yang semakin menggila dan tarikan napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Semakin ia berlari, semakin ia merasa kalau ia semakin tersesat ke dalam. Pria berambut pirang itu nyaris saja jatuh dalam kelelahan dan keputusasaan jika manik safirnya tak menemukan sebuah pintu yang berbeda dari pintu-pintu yang sebelumnya ia lewati. Aluminium yang masih mengkilat itu benar-benar menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepala Naruto, bagaimana bisa pintu itu lolos dari proses korosi yang memakan nyaris seluruh furnitur berbahan besi di seluruh ruangan di rumah sakit ini?

_Krieeeet_

Tanpa perlu mengerahkan tenaga besar, pintu itu langsung terbuka hanya dengan dorongan ringan. Rahang Naruto jatuh, tak sanggup mendeskripsikan apa yang tertangkap dalam pengelihatannya. Separuh ruangan yang disinyalir sebagai laboratorium lengkap dengan peralatannya itu hancur separuh, mempersilakan sinar matahari menerobos ke dalam tanpa ampun. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah sebuah tabung kaca yang berdiri di pusat. Panel kontrolnya sudah berdebu, namun ketika Naruto mencoba mengaktifkannya, lampu notifikasi menyala sebagai pertanda alat itu telah aktif, begitu pula dengan lampu di dalam tabung kaca tersebut, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sesuatu yang awalnya disangkal mati-matian oleh sang dokter muda.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigonya yang panjang, melayang oleh cairan antiseptik khusus yang mengisi seluruh tabung.

Naruto menangkupkan tangannya ke dinding tabung transparan itu, tak percaya kalau gadis yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar nyata. Ia nyaris tak bisa mengetahui kalau gadis itu masih hidup atau sudah mati seperti mayat-mayat yang ia temukan sebelumnya, karena fisiknya yang masih terawat. Kalaupun sudah mati, pasti tabung kaca ini semacam alat untuk mengawetkan jenasah yang sering pria berambut pirang itu lihat di ruang otopsi dulu saat kerja praktek. Tanpa sengaja, sebelah tangannya menekan sebuah tombol di ujung panel, menyebabkan cairan antiseptik itu perlahan-lahan surut hingga kosong sama sekali, lalu pintu tabung itu terbuka.

Tanpa perlawanan, gadis yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun untuk menutupi tubuhnya langsung jatuh begitu saja, kalau Naruto tidak sigap menangkapnya dengan kepala terkulai di buaian. Meskipun samar, namun dokter muda itu dapat merasakan detak jantung dari gadis yang sedang ia gendong, sebuah bukti absolut kalau ia masih hidup.

Tapi... bagaimana bisa?

Naruto tercekat begitu ia mengingat kembali potongan berita dari koran merah yang sempat ia baca. Meskipun tak dapat dipercaya, namun fakta yang ada di lapangan justru menyatakan sebaliknya. Inikah kelinci percobaan para ilmuwan yang diduga menjadi penyebab terbunuhnya seluruh penghuni rumah sakit Tower of Rose? Gadis secantik ini?

Tangan kekar itu membelai wajah sang gadis dengan halus, lalu merambat ke lehernya untuk mencari urat nadi. Ia bisa merasakan udara yang halus dan teratur berhembus dari lubang hidung mungil itu, begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya yang terus bekerja dengan konstan. Manusia biasa takkan mungkin bisa bertahan hidup selama ini, kecuali kalau gadis itu benar-benar manusia setengah android yang nyaris immortal seperti berita di koran. Naruto tak percaya kalau para ilmuwan itu berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dapat mengubah sejarah umat manusia, bahkan di era lampau seperti itu. Mengingat betapa berharganya gadis itu daripada harta benda apapun, pria berambut pirang itu buru-buru melepaskan jas lab-nya untuk menutupi tubuh sang gadis, lalu menggendongnya ke ranjang terdekat.

Naruto kembali mengelilingi ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjadi petunjuk bagi semua ini. Mengingat kondisi laboratorium yang hancur separuh, termasuk lemari berisi arsip-arsip penting, kecil kemungkinan kalau ia akan menemukan informasi mengenai penelitian berbahaya ini. Hanya ada nama sang gadis yang tertulis di depan ranjang, beserta umur dan kondisi yang dialami.

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_17_

_Unknown_

Kenapa kolom penyakitnya tidak ditulis? batin Naruto penasaran, sebelum ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Pada dasarnya Hinata tidak sakit, dan tak mungkin menulis 'eksperimen menciptakan manusia sempurna' di kolom yang tertera, sehingga dibiarkan kosong apa adanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan lagi, kali ini mendekati rak berisi peralatan-peralatan laboratorium. Bahkan di masa lampau, alat-alat tersebut terlalu canggih. Tak heran kalau Hinata benar-benar disembunyikan dari masyarakat umum, selain karena menentang takdir dan risiko yang mungkin terjadi jika rahasia tersebut bocor ke dunia, peralatan itu juga diperolehnya secara ilegal. Produsen penyedia peralatan laboratorium normal tak mungkin menjual barang-barang seperti yang dilihat Naruto, kecuali kalau mereka memiliki akses khusus ke pihak-pihak tertentu. Baru saja ia kembali ke tempat Hinata berbaring, hawa dingin yang sama kembali menyergapnya.

Naruto menoleh.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu kecuali dirinya, Hinata yang tertidur pulas (kalau tidak bisa dibilang koma), dan sesosok mayat yang bersandar di sudut ruangan. Dilihat dari kondisinya, tubuh mayat itu tak separah yang ia temui sebelumnya, sehingga Naruto bisa mengidentifikasi sedikit ciri-ciri dari mayat tersebut. Kulit putih, rambut hitam mencuat, dan pakaian serbahitam meskipun terkoyak disana-sini. Naruto kembali menghadap Hinata dan bersiap-siap menggendongnya, namun sebuah suara menunda aksinya.

"Kembalikan..."

"Siapa?!" teriak Naruto tanpa tujuan, iris biru lautnya berkeliling liar. Punggung dan tangannya kini sudah menopang Hinata, sehingga ia lebih mudah membawanya jika terjadi apa-apa pada diri pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Kembalikan..."

Suara itu menggema lagi secara mistis, suasana rumah sakit yang terlalu sunyi ini justru menyulitkan Naruto dari usahanya dalam mencari asal suara.

"KEMBALIKAAAAAANNN!"

Meja operasi berkarat tiba-tiba melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka, membuat Naruto mengelak ke sudut ruangan dengan membopong Hinata di punggungnya. Belum sempat ia pulih dari rasa terkejut, benda-benda tajam seperti gunting dan pisau sudah melayang di udara, ujungnya yang berkilat bersiap untuk menyerang sang dokter muda tanpa ampun. Buru-buru ia berdiri sambil berlari sekuat tenaga, sementara benda-benda tajam tersebut masih mengejarnya. Ia tak peduli lagi kemana kakinya melangkah, asalkan Naruto dan Hinata bisa lolos dari serangan misterius tersebut. Mayat-mayat di sepanjang lorong yang tadinya membuat pria itu takut setengah mati, sekarang hanya sebagai ornamen belaka karena jelas-jelas di belakangnya ada sesuatu yang mengancam nyawa.

"APA MAUMU?" teriak Naruto sambil menghindari gunting yang nyaris mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kembalikan..."

Suara tanpa rupa itu terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama, hingga Naruto menyadari kalau makhluk halus yang mengejarnya itu menginginkan Hinata.

"Tidaaak!"

Naruto berteriak di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah, tak rela melepaskan gadis yang tertidur lelap di punggungnya untuk sesosok makhluk tak kasatmata. Lagipula, bisa apa dia jika sang dokter muda meninggalkan Hinata? Toh wujudnya juga bukan lagi manusia, lagipula Hinata juga harus mendapatkan penanganan lebih lanjut daripada terus-menerus tidur di tempat seperti ini. Tak disangka, pintu masuk yang familiar sudah berada di depannya, membuat semangat Naruto yang nyaris pupus kembali meningkat, bahkan berkobar-kobar dari sebelumnya. Dengan tenaga terakhir, disusurinya ladang rumput itu sesuai dengan jalur yang tadi dibukanya, hingga mereka berdua benar-benar keluar dari Tower of Roses.

"GRROOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suara raungan yang sangat keras itu mengejutkan Naruto yang kini terkapar tak berdaya di atas trotoar, disusul dengan suara ledakan yang keras. Pria berambut pirang itu berusaha bangkit, dan mendapati bangunan yang tadi ia masuki kini rata dengan tanah, kondisinya lebih parah daripada sebelumnya. Naruto kembali membopong Hinata yang terbaring dan melanjutkan pelariannya, berharap benar-benar bebas dari kejaran makhluk halus itu sementara raungan yang sama masih terdengar dari bekas reruntuhan meski suaranya semakin pudar.

Apa hantu itu berasal dari mayat lelaki berambut hitam yang ditemuinya saat ia membawa Hinata?

Naruto tersenyum miris ketika kemungkinan itu mampir ke otaknya. Sambil memandang wajah Hinata yang masih terpejam di atas bahu kanannya, sang dokter muda itu menggelengkan kepala. Kalaupun benar, berarti hantu yang mengejarnya itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Sambil terus berlari, Naruto berusaha memikirkan tindakan berikutnya. Kemana dia akan pergi? Dan bagaimana nasib Hinata yang sudah jelas ditolak oleh masyarakat luar?

Sinar matahari senja menerpa sosok Naruto yang terus berlari.

_Kemanapun aku pergi, asalkan kau bersamaku, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja,_ batin Naruto sambil menentang sang mega dan dunia.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Ini adalah fanfic dengan genre paling random yang pernah saya buat Q_Q coba, kapan lagi bisa menemukan naga, penyihir, android, dan hantu kalau tidak di fanfic ini? Bahkan saya saja ga tau mau naruh di genre mana. Ini pasti efek dari mbaca certain novel from famous writer yang emang terkenal banget dengan deskripnya yang super ndewa tapi plothole dimana-mana /HEH. Bahkan endingnya juga absurd asdfghjkl, padahal maunya saya bikin adegan mereka berdua bertempur dulu layaknya lelaki sejati sebelum Naruto berhasil bawa mereka kabur :"))

Oh iya, saya belum menjelaskan konsep fanfic ini. Sebenarnya ide berasal dari dongeng Sleeping Beauty, judulnya dari salah satu lagunya Sound Horizon yang di album Marchёn (coba dengerin lagunya sambil baca fic ini biar dapet feelnya 8D), dan sisanya tergantung imajinasi saya. Bagian yang italic itu bagian fantasy-nya, sementara yang normal itu itu scifi-nya, meski di ending rada kecampur sama supernatural. Maksud saya tiap bagian gonta-ganti antara fantasy & scifi secara seimbang, namun entah kenapa semakin ke tengah semakin ga kekontrol panjangnya ;w; apalagi pace-nya juga beda-beda tiap bagian. Kalo ada yang nyadar, itu karena pas awal-awal ngetik saya pengennya ngejar deadline biar bisa dimasukin ke challenge-nya Ambu yang Science (Fan)Fiction Day, tapi karena kayaknya udah ga cukup waktunya, akhirnya saya pasrah dan pace-nya kembali seperti basa. Maaf kalau ada deskripsi yang luput saya masukkan di awal cerita, saya gatau mau masukkin dimana karena emang susah banget, tapi semoga saja masih memuaskan :"3

Review? /terbang

**EDIT: possible chapter coming up! thanks for all of you, my beloved readers and reviewers! XD/**


	2. Realität

"_Uwaah! Besar sekali!"_

_Tiga kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang pangeran berambut pirang dapat melihat sebuah kastil tua masih berdiri dengan kokohnya di tengah bukit-bukit hijau dan sungai yang meliuk-liuk. Meskipun dinding-dindingnya telah dirambati oleh sulur-sulur berduri, namun tak satupun bagian yang keropos apalagi runtuh dimakan waktu. Semuanya menghitam, membuat kastil tersebut menjadi sangat mencolok layaknya bidak catur ditengah-tengah lukisan pemandangan alam. Pemuda itu menebak, pasti dulunya kastil tersebut sangat mewah, dan tentu saja seluruh rakyatnya bahagia dan sejahtera karena banyaknya kekayaan alam yang dapat mereka dapat. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah pindah ke kerajaan lain, mengingat banyak rumah-rumah penduduk yang kini terasingkan layaknya kota mati. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia teliti dengan jelas hanyalah gerbang masuk kerajaan tersebut –tulisan penandanya sudah pudar, tak ada penjaga, maklum saja. Ia sudah mendengar cerita berbagai versi dari orang-orang yang pernah memasuki kawasan ini, dan ia sudah mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk. Namun apa yang tersaji di hadapannya itu fakta –kalau seorang putri yang akan ia selamatkan sedang tertidur di kota tak berpenghuni ini, lebih tepatnya di kastil tua yang baru saja ia kagumi. Sesaat timbul rasa pesimis di hatinya kalau sang putri masih hidup, namun sudah kepalang basah, langkah kuda hidam yang ia kendarai sudah menuju ke dalam kerajaan tersebut._

_Naruto meneguk saliva._

_Tak main-main, suasananya bahkan lebih seram daripada hutan yang baru saja ia lewati. Rumah-rumah penduduk yang kosong melompong itu seakan-akan menatapnya dengan padangan bertanya-tanya, bahkan mungkin ada juga yang merasa terganggu. Salah satunya kucing hitam yang menggeram di atas tong, tak suka dengan kehadiran pendatang. Berkali-kali Naruto menghela napas dan memacu kudanya lebih cepat lagi. Tujuannya bukan di sini, tak perlu ia berlama-lama di perjalanan. Baru setelah ia terlepas dari kawasan permukiman, mata safirnya menemukan kastil tua itu dalam versi yang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Jembatan penyeberangan dan pintunya terbuka begitu saja, membuat Naruto berasumsi kalau kastil ini pernah dimasuki orang sebelumnya. Setelah meninggalkan kudanya di depan pintu, sang pangeran masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Seakan-akan diawetkan dengan formalin, kastil hitam itu masih utuh, tak bercacat, hingga Naruto menyesali pendapatnya sendiri ketika melihat lubang besar dari atas –lubang menganga itu menjadi sumber masuknya cahaya yang mencolok, membuat Naruto yang sebelumnya bergantung hanya dengan obor harus menyipitkan mata. Terletak di sebelah pintu kayu, dan tanga putar yang mengarah langsung ke sana, alias ruangan tertinggi di kastil, Naruto tak ambil pikir. Ditapakinya satu-persatu anak tangga sambil berlari tanpa kelelahan sama sekali. Tentu saja, dia kan, pangeran! Latihan fisik adalah makanan sehari-harinya._

_Naruto tak menyangka, menyelamatkan seorang putri itu ternyata semudah ini._

_Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya, Naruto langsung melangkahi lubang tersebut, tak mau membuang tenaga untuk menembus ruangan melalui pintu yang tertutup. Tak main-main, calon istrinya persis seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, tidur manis di atas ranjangnya dengan raut wajah yang damai layaknya bidadari. Tak ada dengkuran, tak ada gerakan, bahkan Naruto sangsi kalau sang putri masih hidup kalau tidak dilihat dadanya yang naik-turun perlahan meski pelan dan adanya uap air yang keluar dari lubang pernapasannya. Perlahan-lahan jari Naruto bergerak ke arah dahi Hinata, lalu ke pipi, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin sebelum bibirnya bersentuhan..._

_GROOOAAAAAARRRRR_

_Terkesiap, Naruto terlonjak dari ranjang yang tadi diduduki. Asal suara itu di luar kastil, ia melihatnya melalui lubang kedua yang menghubungkan kamar sang putri dengan halaman belakang. Sesosok makhluk seperti gabungan ular dan kadal raksasa dan bersayap bangkit dari tidurnya, hingga benar-benar bangkit seutuhnya dan melayang di udara. Tak lupa dengan semburan api yang membelah atmosfir, disusul dengan suara geramannya yang seakan-akan mengguncang seisi kastil._

_GRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR_

_Bisakah Naruto menarik ucapannya sendiri kalau menjemput sang putri tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan?_

Hell,_ nyawanya dipertaruhkan disini!_

.

.

.

**The Princess That Sleeps in the Tower of Roses**

**[****薔薇の塔で眠る姫****君****]**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(NaruHinaSasu, fantasy/scifi/crime/mystery/supernatural/romance, T, AU)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

_._

_._

_._

"_SIAPAAAAAAA KAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU?"_

_Na-naganya bisa bicara! batin Naruto kaget. Ia tahu naga karena ia sering diceritakan oleh kerabat-kerabatnya jika ada perjamuan besar, dan bagaimana mereka melawannya, namun tak pernah Naruto melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, apalagi sampai benar-benar berbicara seperti manusia. Suaranya bercampur geraman dan dengusan seperti naga, namun masih layak didengar dan dijawab._

"_Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, pangeran dari negeri Uzumaki, akan menyelamatkan putri Hinata Hyuuga dari naga jelek sepertimu!" tantang Naruto dengan gagah berani, sekaligus nekat karena hanya pedang dan perisai yang ia punya saat ini. Kudanya ia tinggalkan di luar, jadi opsi melarikan diri sudah pasti dicoret dari daftar. Hidup selamat sambil membawa pulang sang putri atau mati di kastil tua ini, dan sudah jelas mana pilihan yang akan ia ambil._

"_TIDAAAAAAK BISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HINATA ADALAAAAAAAAH MILIKKUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_Seusai berkata demikian, sang naga terbang ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto sendiri menuruni dinding kastil melalui sulur-sulur berduri tersebut. Tak peduli dengan titik-titik darah di sekujur permukaan kulitnya yang tak terlindungi, Naruto memutar posisinya sambil mengayunkan pedang ke arah naga tersebut. Meskipun saat ini kondisi Naruto sangat tak menguntungkan, namun mata pedangnya berhasil mengenai moncong sang naga. Nagai itu menggeram keras, sebelum ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto. Kesempatan yang sangat langka ini dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk segera menginjak daratan meskipun jaraknya masih lumayan tinggi, lalu berlindung di bawah patung singa saat naga tersebut menyemburkan api. Ia bisa merasakan panas yang merembet di punggungnya, membuat Naruto bersyukur bahwa ia bisa turun dengan selamat dan bersembunyi di tempat ini tepat pada waktunya. Ia berlari lagi, namun naga itu terus mengejarnya dan melayangkan sebelah kaki ke arahnya. Naruto tersungkur, pedang yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya terlempar begitu saja. Tak ada waktu untuk mengasihani diri sendiri, cepat-cepat ia bangkit dan berlari demi mengambil pedangnya kembali. Langkah kaki naga yang membayangi di belakangnya membuat Naruto semakin bergegas, diraihnya pedang tersebut dan langsung diayunkan begitu ia menoleh ke belakang. Sabetannya kini menggores leher sang naga, meskipun tak cukup untuk membuatnya terpenggal. Naga yang masih kesakitan itu ditinggalkannya demi naik ke menara yang tak jauh dari arena pertempuran mereka. Meskipun harus menguras tenaga sekali lagi demi menaiki tangganya, namun menara yang mungkin dulunya sebagai sinyal pemberitahuan akan bahaya itu adalah tempat yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Naruto karena ia bisa menyerang dari atas, dan ada banyak tempat berlindung karena menara tersebut tak tertutup seutuhnya, bentuknya seperti pilar-pilar dengan tangga putar di dalamnya. Sesuai dugaan, naga tersebut menerjang ke arah Naruto bahkan sebelum ia mencapai setengah dari tiang, dihunuskannya lagi pedang tersebut meski meleset. Naga itu kembali menyemburkan api, dan berhasil dielakkan oleh Naruto sambil pelan-pelan menaiki tangga hingga ke puncak._

"_GRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"_

_Naga itu menggeram lagi, kini posisi mereka berdua sejajar. Naruto bahkan bisa menatap mata naga tersebut yang hitam, sehitam tubuhnya yang bersisik berkilauan. Tanpa gentar, ia melompat, melayang di udara sepersekian detik dalam ketinggian sepuluh meter hingga ia mendarat di kepala sang naga. Naga itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras, berusaha membuat Naruto turun, namun Naruto semakin kukuh berpegangan dan hanya bisa meluncur sedikit-sedikit menuju leher. Sang naga terbang tak tentu arah, meskipun semakin lama semakin mendekati tanah, dan akhirnya Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya sekali lagi setelah naga tersebut benar-benar mendarat._

_CRAAAASSSSSSHHHHH_

_Kepala yang tadi ia duduki jatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang amat keras sebelum Naruto meloncat turun untuk kembali ke kamar sang putri. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melihat kondisi sang naga saat ini, prioritasnya hanyalah Hinata yang ada di atas sana. Tak makan banyak waktu lama untuk kembali ke kamar tersebut, dan menciumnya sesegera mungkin. Lebih mudah kalau Hinata dibawa pulang saat dalam keadaan sadar, karena tidak ada kemungkinan ia akan jatuh dari kuda saat mereka berboncengan dan mereka juga bisa saling berkenalan lebih jauh selama perjalanan nantinya._

_Perlahan-lahan, Hinata membuka mata._

_Naruto tersenyum lebar, tak peduli penampilannya sudah sangat berantakan, tubuhnya terluka di beberapa bagian, jubah kesayangannya sobek dimana-mana. Ditunggunya sang putri menggosok-gosok mata dan duduk untuk mengambil nyawa, lalu ia bertanya,_

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, pangeran dari kerajaan Uzumaki yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari sang naga."_

_Hinata menatapnya lagi dari atas ke bawah, sementara Naruto masih nyengir. Kentara sekali safir birunya tak mau dialihkan dari sosok seorang Hinata Hyuuga, yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya._

"_Mana Sasuke?"_

"_Hah?"_

_Baru saja Naruto akan mengatakan kalau ia mencintai gadis yang ada di hadapannya dan ingin melamarnya, Hinata sudah menanyakan keberadaan pria lain. Senyum yang sebelumnya secerah mentari langsung raib._

"_Aku tidak tahu, aku saja baru sampai sini!" bantah Naruto mendadak sewot. Bayangkan saja, setelah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan sang putri, putri itu justru mencari orang lain yang namanya saja baru ia dengar hari ini?_

"_Ha-harusnya kau tahu! Sasuke adalah pangeran yang telah menyelamatkanku!"_

"_Dengar, Tuan Putri," omel Naruto, kesopanannya melayang entah kemana. "Biar aku, Pangeran Uzumaki yang sudah melawan naga demi menyelamatkan Anda yang sudah tertidur ratusan tahun lamanya yang akan mengatakan fakta. Tidak ada jejak manusia di dalam kastil ini selama ratusan tahun kecuali aku, dan karena Anda sedang tertidur, bagaimana mungkin Anda bisa tahu kalau aku bukanlah pangeran yang datang menyelamatkan Anda? Jelas-jelas aku datang di sini, di hadapan Anda, berlumuran darah naga yang telah menjaga kastil keramat ini, dan aku berhasil membangunkan tidur panjang Anda. Bagaimana bisa Anda mengatakan kalau aku bukan pangeran yang menyelamatkan Anda?"_

"_Pangeran Sasuke..." gumam Hinata pelan. "Pangeran Sasuke pernah mendatangiku sebelum aku jatuh tertidur. Ia sungguh tampan, dengan kuda putih dan jubah kerajaannya yang berlambang kipas. Bahkan pada saat tidurpun, ia selalu hadir di dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Ia bilang, ia akan selalu menemani di sisiku, bahkan jika seandainya aku tidak bisa terbangun lagi. Ia minta maaf –juga dalam mimpi –kalau dulu ia pernah mencoba membunuhku demi kekuatan yang diperolehnya dari penyihir jahat, namun sekarang ia menyesali perbuatannya dan sebagai permintaan maaf karena ia tak bisa membangunkanku, ia akan menemaniku di kastil ini. Menjagaku dari orang lain. Bahkan jika orang terakhir yang ada di kastil ini mati, dan zaman telah berganti... ia tetap ada di sini. Aku cinta padanya, meski hanya lewat mimpi. Jadi aku berharap, jika aku bisa bangun suatu hari nanti, aku akan menemukan penjagaku di sisiku, tersenyum kepadaku, dan kita akan menjalani hari-hari indah layaknya mimpi dulu. Namun apa yang kini kulihat bukan pangeran Sasuke, melainkan kau! Pasti kau tahu kehadirannya karena ia pasti berada di dalam kastil ini tak peduli apapun yang terjadi!"_

"_Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau naga yang kulawan itu adalah..."_

_Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Hinata menutup mulut._

"_Na-naga?"_

"_Iya. Naga itu kutemukan tidur di halaman belakang dengan posisi bergelung, sepertinya tidak bergerak dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi begitu aku memasuki kamar Anda, naga itu langsung menyerangku jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melawannya... ayo kita ke sana!"_

_Hnata berusaha berdiri, namun otot-ototnya yang kaku tak sanggup untuk digerakkan seperti biasa. Naruto yang tanggap langsung menawarkan punggungnya, dan gadis tersebut tanpa ragu memeluk leher Naruto sementara sang pangeran menahan beban Hinata dengan punggungnya sambil berjalan menuruni kastil. Tiba di taman belakang, mereka berdua ternganga untuk alasan yang berbeda. Naga tersebut sudah tidak ada, namun seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri yang telah dideskripsikan Hinata sebagai gantinya. Satu-satunya persamaan hanyalah kepalanya yang terbelah. Melupakan rasa kakunya, Hinata langsung loncat dari punggung Naruto begitu saja, berlari sambil mengangkat ujung gaunnya, dan terisak-isak sambil memeluk mayat Sasuke yang tanpa kepala. Naruto tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk sekadar menghibur sang putripun ia tak sanggup. Tubuhnya seperti terpaku di patas permukaan, berdiri tanpa perasaan jijik ketika kepala yang menggelinding tak jauh dari tempat Hinata terduduk dan meraung-raung itu menatapnya dengan hampa. Bahkan gadis berambut indigo itu tak peduli dengan likuid berbau besi yang mengotori gaunnya, ia terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke sekuat tenaga seakan-akan semua kesedihannya bisa mengembalikan kepala Sasuke ke tubuh asalnya._

"_Ini."_

_Hinata mendongak, dan menemukan sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan kepala sang pangeran Uchiha ke dirinya. "Mungkin kau akan melakukan sesuatu padanya sebelum kita menguburkan mayatnya dengan layak, yah, tentu saja dengan posisi yang... 'benar'," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri, kesulitan mencari paduan kata-kata yang pas. Hinata langsung meraih kepala tersebut, dan setelah dirasa pas di tubuh asli serta pelukannya, ia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke._

_Bahkan pria setangguh Narutopun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menitikkan airmata setelah melihat kejadian tragis itu. Sang putri yang mencium pangeran tak berkepala, siapa pula yang tak tersentuh hatinya? Sambil tersedu sedan, Hinata menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di tubuh Sasuke, seluruh air matanya tumpah di sana. Naruto yang hanya melihat pergerakan punggung Hinata yang naik-turun tiba-tiba terkejut, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh pangeran Uchiha, membuat pria bermarga Uzumagi harus menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk meminimalisir efeknya. Hinata sendiri juga terkejut, namun tak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya, hanya bisa termangu saat cahaya tersebut yang belakangan diketahui lebih terang di sekeliling leher Sasuke kini seperti laser yang menyambungkan kepalanya kembali, dan setelah transformasi yang membuat jantung mereka berdebar-debar, mata hitam itu akhirnya terbuka._

"_SASUKE!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Sang putri yang masih memangku Sasuke jelas memeluknya terlebih dahulu, disusul Naruto yang kini berlutut sambil memeluk mereka berdua. Sasuke yang bingung atas kejadian ini hanya bisa diam, tapi tak urung sebuah senyum tipis terukir juga di bibirnya. Di bawah lindungan langit biru, sebuah persahabatan telah terjalin, sebuah cinta telah terbentuk, dan meskipun Naruto belum rela membawa pulang seorang putri yang diinginkan kembali ke negaranya, namun ia bersyukur, akan ada pasangan baru yang kini memajukan negeri nan hijau itu... dan lebih istimewanya lagi, pasangan baru itu adalah..._

_Sahabatnya._

* * *

"Huaah! Akhirnya selesai juga aku membacanya! Bagaimana Hinata, bagus kan? Yah, meskipun aku lebih suka pangeran Uzumaki itu yang mendapatkan putri Hyuuga, tapi tak apalah. Ngomong-ngomong, nama tokohnya bukankah hampir mirip dengan kita, ya, Hinata?"

Hinata masih diam. Tentu saja, di dunia nyata, koma yang dialaminya tak semudah itu pulih hanya dengan ciuman. Naruto sudah berkali-kali membuktikannya, namun tak ada respon. Mata itu tetap terpejam, enggan memperlihatkan warna irisnya yang ia duga pasti seperti milik putri Hyuuga di dalam dongeng.

"Ah, Hinata... aku ingin sekali melihat warna matamu..." Sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat itu ditangkupkannya di pipi putih Hinata sementara pemiliknya masih terpejam. "Aku selalu membayangkan kalau aku adalah pangeran yang ada di dalam novel itu, dan kau adalah putrinya... karena Sasuke tidak ada, jadi kitalah yang berbahagia selamanya..."

Kini Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada Hinata, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdenyut pelan, memastikan ada kehidupan disana. Hanya dengan begini saja, pria berambut pirang itu bisa merasakan kedamaian barang sejenak, di tengah-tengah kesibukan pekerjaan. Tidak, ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Naruto justru lebih bahagia jika Hinata bangun saat ini juga daripada terus-menerus menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan. Setelah puas menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada tersebut, Naruto bangkit, lalu kembali menyelimuti gadis berambut indigo yang tadi sempat tersingkap. Tak lupa diciumnya dahi Hinata sebelum ia mengenakan kembali jas labnya dan berangkat menuju Tower of Rose lagi.

* * *

"Kau terlambat lagi, Naruto," tegur Shikamaru sambil menguap, sementara pria berambut pirang itu hanya cengar-cengir saja, tak peka dengan ekspresi bosan pemimpinnya yang sudah menunggu sejak lama.

"Ehehe, maaf maaf. Setidaknya aku tidak tersasar di jalan yang bernama 'kehidupan'..."

"Ehem, itu kalimatku, Nak." Sebuah sahutan dari punggung Naruto sukses membuat ia terlonjak. Buru-buru sang dokter muda itu minta maaf ke orang yang bersangkutan.

"Eh, ma-maaf, _Sensei,_ kukira _Sensei _terlambat juga..."

"Tidak kali ini, Naruto," kata Kakashi serius, lalu menatap gedung Tower of Rose yang kini telah dipagari oleh garis polisi. Berbeda jauh kondisinya dengan yang Naruto lihat pertama kali, kini reruntuhan rumah sakit itu jauh lebih ramai dan sedikit lebih terang, suasananya juga tidak sesuram dulu. Selain karena rumput-rumput liarnya juga sudah dibabat untuk mempermudah perjalanan, tinggi gedungnya juga berkurang drastis, membuat sinar matahari bebas mengekspos tempat tersebut, dan tentu saja mempermudah para penyidik.

"Jadi... bagaimana penyelidikannya?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi, tak lupa dengan deheman formalnya.

"Tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Karena gedungnya sendiri juga sudah hancur, sedikit sekali data-data tertulis yang kami peroleh. Mayat-mayat disana juga sudah diidentifikasi, dan diperkirakan semuanya mati disaat yang sama. Mayoritas pasien, tapi ada juga yang pengunjung dan pegawai rumah sakit. Oh iya, dan kami juga baru saja menemukan serpihan detonator di lantai atas. Mungkin itulah yang membuat reruntuhan tua ini meledak."

"Detonator?"

"Iya, jadi bom yang meledakkan rumah sakit ini berasal dari detonator yang bereaksi terhadap tekanan. Mungkin saat kau terakhir kali datang kemari, secara tidak sengaja kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat detonator tersebut aktif dan membuat seluruh tempat ini hancur. Jadi, Naruto..."

Saat Kakashi mengatakan hal tersebut, dua pasang mata menatapnya bersamaan, membuat sang dokter muda merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disana?"

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu terhadap kalian berdua!" elak Naruto sambil mendorong mereka berdua menjauh. "Kenapa juga kalian sengaja mengerjai aku sejauh ini sehingga aku harus terlibat di dalam kasus? Aku memang dokter forensik, tapi aku juga tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi secara pribadi! Sudah cukup aku diinterogasi semalaman kemarin!"

Shikamaru dan Kakashi berpandangan, lalu tertawa bersamaan sementara Naruto semakin memberengut.

"Ini tidak lucu! Maaf saja ya, aku tidak seperti kalian yang terbiasa bekerja di lapangan dan bertemu dengan orang-orang berwajah sangar!" omel Naruto lagi, yang untung saja cukup membuat tawa mereka berdua mereda.

"Maaf, maaf, Naruto, awalnya saat itu kami berdua hanya iseng karena kukira kau butuh bertemu dengan manusia-manusia asli, yang masih hidup maksudnya," kata Kakashi, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk tanda V lalu menggerak-gerakkannya sebagai simbol kutip. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar menganggapnya serius, bahkan masuk ke dalam sementara aku sendiri saja tidak berani. Sungguh! Saat itu aku dan Shikamaru hanya menduga kalau kau langsung kembali ke rumah sakit dan menemui kami secara langsung, lalu mencak-mencak seperti biasa. Kami tidak menyangka kau seberani –"

"Maksudnya nekat," potong Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. "Jadi... masih mau membantu kami menyelesaikan kasus ini? Sebagai dokter forensik, maksudnya, bukan sebagai saksi."

"TIDAK," tolak Naruto tegas. "Tidak akan! Kalian jahat sekalii~" Naruto menutul-nutulkan kelopak mata, pura-pura menyeka air mata yang tak nampak. "Lagipula tadi kaubilang sudah diidentifikasi, kan?"

"Iya, iya, bercanda," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya. "Cuma... ada satu yang belum."

"Hah?" seru Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Naruto menoleh ke arah kawan lamanya sekaligus pemimpinnya kini, bahkan sang pemalas itu baru tahu dengan berita yang dibawakan oleh Kakashi. Pria berambut putih itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasa berat untuk membicarakannya.

"Jadi... aku menemukan suatu fakta menarik dari peristiwa ini. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali aku dan segelintir orang-orang yang menjadi tim khususku. Nah, karena kalian kuanggap teman baik –dan kuharap kalian juga ikut membantu menyelesaikannya, maka akan kujelaskan. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Ehm... warung ramen Teuchi saat makan siang?"

"Boleh!" Gampang ditebak, yang suaranya paling keras dan paling bersemangat tentu saja Naruto. Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tak berubah sejak SMA dulu.

"Ckckck... baiklah. Oh iya, mumpung kalian disini, ayo ikut aku masuk ke dalam. Tenang saja, di dalam akan ada banyak penyidik, mayat-mayatnya juga sudah diangkut, beberapa tempat juga sudah dibersihkan, meski tidak semua..." jelas Kakashi begitu dilihatnya Naruto mulai bergidik. "Lagipula, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu ada kalian. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cerita nanti siang, dan kurasa kalian lebih baik melihatnya langsung. Mari..."

Shikamaru berjalan masuk duluan, diikuti dengan Naruto yang masih bersembunyi ketakutan di punggungnya. Kakashi yang berjalan paling akhir hanya bisa menebar senyum terhadap para penyidik dan polisi yang masih bertugas. Memang benar, ketakutan Naruto berkurang begitu dilihatnya rumah sakit itu sudah tidak seseram dulu, lampu-lampu juga dinyalakan sehingga lebih terang, dan jika suasananya tidak berantakan, mungkin pemuda berambut pirang itu menganggap mereka berada di dalam rumah sakit biasa. Tanpa pasien dan pegawai, tentunya.

Langkah demi langkah, Naruto semakin tercekat. Entah mengapa, hawa dingin menjalari tubuhnya ketika ia melewati lorong yang sama. Tangga yang sama. Meskipun suasananya berbeda, namun seakan-akan ia berjalan sendirian, dengan segala keangkeran yang dulu pernah melingkupinya. Berusaha menepis semua itu semua, Naruto menatap punggung Shikamaru lurus-lurus, berusaha tidak menoleh kesana-kemari seperti sebelumnya. Berkat ketegangan yang selama ini menguasai tubuhnya, ia sampai tak sadar dengan suara Kakashi yang mengatakan kalau mereka telah sampai.

"Ini tempatnya."

Naruto benar-benar terhenyak sekarang. Ruangan itu adalah bekas laboratorium dimana ia pernah menemukan Hinata, dan tentu saja, mengusik 'sesuatu' yang tidak suka atas perbuatannya. Pasti Kakashi menemukan kejanggalan dengan alat-alat medis yang sangat modern pada zaman tersebut, dan tak lama lagi pasti akan menghubungkannya dengan rumor percobaan manusia buatan yang heboh di koran. Sang dokter muda itu masih bingung dengan benang-benang kusut yang ada di kepalanya ketika Kakashi justru menyodorkan sebuah buku usang ke hadapan mereka berdua alih-alih membicarakan hal yang ditakutkan Naruto.

"Aku menemukan buku ini di bawah lemari di ruangan ini. Seperti yang kalian lihat, laboratorium ini adalah ruangan yang mengalami kehancuran paling parah dari semuanya, bahkan nyaris semua atapnya terbuka dan salah satu sisi dindingnya bolong, jadi aku kesulitan untuk mencari bahan-bahan bukti disini. Tapi justru disiindigoh aku menemukan bukti utama yang sangat penting –serpihan detonator di bawah ranjang dan buku itu sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, ranjangnya juga ikut hancur, tapi bekas lantainya masih kelihatan jadi aku bisa tahu. Dan..." Kakashi berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Laboratorium ini berbeda dengan laboratorium biasa."

"Berbeda maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kakashi berdehem. "Jadi, ada beberapa alat-alat kedokteran yang bisa kuselamatkan dari ruangan ini dan kuidentifikasi, ternyata peralatan tersebut termasuk modern pada zamannya. Terlalu modern, malah. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkannya dan untuk apa?"

Naruto tidak suka dengan pertanyaan menggantung dan keheningan tanpa ujung ini. Shikamaru jelas takkan bersuara karena sang doker muda itu tahu, sahabatnya takkan memberikan pendapat sebelum ia punya bukti dan alasan yang jelas. Untung saja Kakashi tidak memaksa, melainkan mengajak mereka semua turun dan keluar dari gedung tersebut, lalu menelepon taksi. Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang dimaksud datang, dan mereka bertiga duduk di dalam. Dalam lantunan lagu di radio yang disetel oleh supir, Naruto membaca buku tersebut dengan berhati-hati dalam membuka tiap lembarnya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku harian.

_Maret 1964_

_Akhirnya aku mendapat pekerjaan. Meskipun orangnya agak aneh, tapi dia memberiku gaji yang lumayan dan aku juga membutuhkan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang penting dan berharga bagiku._

_April 1964_

_Orang itu semakin aneh. Tapi aku tak bisa berkomentar, apalagi protes. Mungkin keanehannya untuk memberikanku sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi untukku. Sementara itu, aku terus berlatih keras agar bisa menjalani pekerjaanku dengan baik._

_Mei 1964_

_Setelah dua bulan mati-matian berlatih, akhirnya orang itu memberikan kepercayaan untuk menjalani tugas pertamaku. Tidak terlalu sulit ternyata, apalagi dengan sesuatu yang ia berikan padaku. Itu sangat membantu, meskipun ia bilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri._

_Juni 1964_

_Perlahan-lahan, orang itu bereksperimen dengan sesuatu yang sudah kumiliki. Maksudnya, bagaimana cara menggunakan agar bisa mencapai optimal, segala macam urusan tekniklah pokoknya. Jelas, aku yang menjadi percobaannya. Tapi aku tak keberatan, asal aku bisa memilikinya selamanya. Lagipula, aku semakin mendapat banyak tugas, dan itu artinya semakin banyak uang yang kudapatkan. Jadi sejauh ini, hubungan kami berdua saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Ia dapat data, aku dapat pengalaman, uang, dan sesuatu yang semakin disempurnakan._

Naruto membalik halaman berikutnya, ternyata kosong. Dibalik lagi, kosong lagi. Pria berambut pirang itu sudah hampir mengira tulisannya sudah berakhir ketika ia menemukan lanjutannya di tengah buku.

_November 1964_

_Akhirnya sesuatu yang kumiliki itu telah sempurna. Aku juga sudah beradaptasi dengannya, menggunakannya, seakan-akan sesuatu tersebut telah menjadi bagian dalam diriku. Orang itu berkata, "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya selama ini. Kekuatanmu sekarang sudah sempurna dan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengujinya, dan ini akan menjadi tugas terberat sekaligus terakhir, karena setelah kau melakukannya, kita akan berpisah. Aku akan mengomersialkan kekuatan ini, dan kau juga harus hidup bersembunyi karena pasti akan ada orang yang mengincarmu, meskipun kau tidak ketahuan saat melakukan tugasnya."_

_Aku jelas bingung, tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa sebelum ia selesai._

"_Berbeda dengan tugas-tugas yang selama ini diberikan oleh klien, tugas ini berasal dariku secara pribadi. Aku dulu berasal dari rumah sakit pusat, namun teman karibku mengadakan sebuah proyek rahasia bersama teman-temannya yang lain tanpa mengajak aku. Padahal dulu akulah yang diajak berdiskusi soal proyek itu, dan akulah spesialis di bidang yang mereka geluti. Aku jadi dendam pada mereka, dan aku mengacaukan hasil eksperimen mereka begitu mereka nyaris berhasil. Mereka takkan bisa menemukanku karena aku langsung mengundurkan diri setelah itu dan aku meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang telah kumiliik untuk memudahkan dalam bersembunyi. Jadi itulah alasan mengapa aku menciptakan obat untuk meningkatkan kekuatan, kelincahan, kecepatan manusia hingga batas maksimal dan mengapa aku mengujicobakannya padamu, itu semua kulakukan untuk hari bersejarah ini. Kau akan masuk ke sana, mengaktifkan kembali obat yang dulu pernah kuberikan pada obyek percobaan itu, dan keluar tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Jadi obat itu sempat dinonaktifkan oleh salah satu ilmuwan disana, dan hanya bisa diaktifkan kembali melalui rangsangan dari luar. Kalau kau sampai ketahuan, bahkan oleh satu orang saja..."_

_Aku menunggu._

"_Kau harus menghabisi semua yang ada di rumah sakit itu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri."_

_Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencerna semua ini, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk memberikan keputusan. Ternyata orang aneh itu memang memanfaatkanku untuk membalas dendamnya sendiri dan tidak mau mengotori tangannya untuk melakukannya, seharusnya aku bisa menduga kelakuan liciknya dari awal. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah buka kartu di akhir, bahkan menceritakan masa lalunya juga sementara aku tetap tutup mulut tentang tragedi yang pernah terjadi dalam keluargaku dan bagaimana bisa aku ditemukan sebatang kara. Dia juga tidak pernah bertanya, tapi kurasa ia cukup pintar untuk menelusuri latar belakangku, dan mungkin juga ia tahu kalau aku tidak benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini, masih ada kakakku yang harus kucari dan kubunuh. Mungkin juga itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia memilihku menjadi kelinci percobaannya, karena margaku bukan orang-orang sembarang. Bahkan kalau boleh bisa kubilang, ras berkualitas tinggi..._

Catatan itu akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Naruto memang tidak sejenius Shikamaru dan tidak secerdik Kakashi, namun secara ringkas, ia bisa menebak kalau penulis buku harian ini sangatlah pintar. Ia bahkan tidak menuliskan namanya sendiri maupun orang-orang yang bersangkutan di dalam kisahnya, bahkan catatan terakhirnya dibiarkan menggantung untuk membuat semua orang menebak-nebak bagaimana nasib sang penulis buku harian selanjutnya, ataupun 'orang aneh' yang menjadi guru sekaligus ilmuwan bagi pemilik buku tersebut. Memang banyak sekali kata kunci yang sengaja ditulis di akhir halaman, dan membuka banyak cabang kemungkinan baru, namun itu tetap saja membuat Naruto bingung karena ketidakmasukakalannya. Obat untuk meningkatkan kekuatan, kecepatan dan kelincahan manusia hingga batas maksimal? Memangnya obat semacam itu ada?

Sang dokter muda memijit kepalanya sendiri setelah menyerahkan buku itu ke Shikamaru sementara Kakashi menerangkan, "Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalau ada satu mayat pria yang ada di dalam laboratorium itu, dan kemungkinan besar buku harian itu adalah miliknya. Sayang kami belum selesai mengidentifikasinya, sehingga kami belum tahu identitas pria itu..."

Shikamaru mengembalikannya lagi ke Kakashi hanya dengan beberapa kali membolak-balik halaman, lalu menguap.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Shikamaru?"

"Merepotkan," dengus pria berambut jabrik yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, lalu menyandarkannya di sofa. "Aku punya beberapa teori tentang hal ini, tapi apa yang kauharapkan dari direktur rumah sakit sepertiku? Tanya Sasori saja, bukankah ia juga kemarin datang ke TKP bersamamu? Aku bahkan menebak kalau kau memperlihatkan buku harian itu terlebih dahulu padanya sebelum kami."

"Ahaha, tenang saja. Ia sekarang sudah ada di warung ramen, menunggu kita. Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapat dari berbagai sudut pandang, Shikamaru. Ayo."

"Haah, baiklah..." putus Shikamaru akhirnya. "Seperti yang sudah kalian baca, pria yang menulis ini sungguh jenius karena tidak mencantumkan informasi personal maupun orang-orang yang pernah berhubungan dengannya. Berdasarkan gambaran dari catatan tersebut, pria itu –yang anggap saja si A –awalnya sebatang kara karena tragedi yang terjadi di dalam keluarganya, dan ia membutuhkan kekuatan untuk membunuh kakakknya. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tapi aku menduga si kakak itu yang menyebabkan adiknya sebatang kara dan ingin membunuhnya, jadi motifnya dendam... kebetulan si 'orang aneh' yang mulai sekarang kita panggil B ini datang dengan menawarkan kekuatan yang si A inginkan, dengan syarat bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaannya karena si B adalah ilmuwan gila... paham sampai disini?"

Baik Naruto dan Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kebetulan si B juga punya rencana sendiri... ia tahu si A bukan orang sembarangan, jadi kemungkinan besar si A bisa menahan efek yang mungkin terjadi di dalam obat buatannya, berbeda dengan manusia normal. Karena itulah si A dianggap pantas untuk membalaskan dendam si B melalui obat tersebut. Intinya, mereka berdua saling membalaskan dendam mereka masing-masing. Kronologisnya sudah tertulis di buku itu, kan? Jadi aku tak perlu menceritakannya lagi," terang Shikamaru malas-malasan. Kakashi bertepuk tangan.

"_As expected from_ Shikamaru," puji Kakashi sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya, sementara yang dipuji hanya menaikkkan sedikit alisnya. "Masih ada lagi informasi yang bisa kaugali?"

"Ada, sebenarnya. Tentang masa lalu si B, menurut buku harian itu ia berasal dari rumah sakit pusat. Menurut database yang kupunya, pada tahun 1964 itu hanya ada satu rumah sakit di Konoha, ya Tower of Rose itu. Mungkin nanti kau bisa mencocokkannya dengan daftar para dokter yang pernah berpraktek di Tower of Rose, Kakashi..." saran Shikamaru kemudian. "Lalu dia mengasingkan diri dengan meninnggalkan semua kehidupan lamanya, termasuk jabatannya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit tersebut... meskipun catatan ini pertama ditulis pada bulan Maret 1964, namun ada kemungkinan juga si B mengundurkan diri sebelum bulan itu... jadi, kalau kau punya datanya, bisa juga kaucari data para dokter yang pernah mengundurkan diri pada bulan itu. Selain itu..."

Shikamaru kini membolak-balik halaman buku harian, memastikan sesuatu yang tercantum di dalamnya sebagai bukti atas pendapatnya. "Di bulan November 1964, jelas sekali si A melakukan sesuatu yang besar terhadap rumah sakit itu, terutama terhadap obyek percobaan yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Kurasa sulit dipercaya kalau beberapa dokter melakukan eksperimen rahasia di rumah sakit sipil, namun mengingat kasus-kasus yang telah terjadi belakangan ini, apalagi dengan penemuan Kakashi tentang alat kedokteran yang terlalu canggih pada zaman tersebut, bisa jadi alat-alat itu digunakan sebagai proyek rahasia yang dimaksud, dan detonator itu... untuk berjaga-jaga jika seandainya ada yang mengetahuinya, maka seluruh barang bukti akan hancur tanpa sisa."

"Ta-tapi... bukan itu, kan, yang menjadi penyebab terbunuhnya orang-orang di dalam Tower of Rose?" potong Naruto, setelah sekian lama ia tak mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Lagipula, bom itu baru meledak sesaat setelah aku datang ke sana! Yah, meski aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh disana sih... ahahahaha..."

Tawa Naruto perlahan-lahan semakin datar, mengingat justru ialah yang melakukan kesalahan paling fatal di dalam sana. Untung saja mereka tidak tahu tentang Hinata maupun rincian mengenai percobaan yang pernah dilakukan di rumah sakit itu, jadi sementara ini posisi Naruto aman jaya.

"Kita bisa lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di dalam, Naruto, sekarang ayo keluar dulu," ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk sopir, sementara Shikamaru sudah membanting pintu taksi dari luar. Buru-buru sang dokter muda itu melakukan hal yang sama, dan mereka bertiga akhirnya memasuki warung ramen Teuchi bersama-sama. Sebetulnya kurang tepat jika disebut 'warung', karena tempat yang mereka masuki kini sama besar dan mewahnya seperti restoran bintang empat. Memang dulunya tidak sebesar sekarang, bahkan Naruto masih ingat saat ia makan di bangku panjang yang berdempet-dempetan terakhir karena sempitnya lahan saat SMA dulu. Berkat keuletan dan kerja kerasnya, kini Teuchi bisa membeli beberapa tanah di sekelilingnya untuk memperbesar usahanya, dan mengubah seluruh konsep warung makan itu menjadi restoran yang menjadi destinasi kuliner setiap kali mengunjungi Konoha, tentu saja tanpa kehilangan kesan tradisionalnya. Asap mengepul dari beberapa tempat, pertanda semangkuk ramen hangat baru saja disajikan. Tanpa kesulitan, mereka berhasil menemukan tempat duduk sang pemuda berambut merah, berkat pesanan yang baru saja datang.

"Kebetulan sekali kalian datang bersamaan dengan makanannya." Senyum yang biasa di bibir Sasori kini berganti dengan manyun, sementara tangannya menyingkirkan lembaran dokumen penting dari atas meja untuk tempat meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut. "Makan dulu, nanti kalau sudah selesai akan kugelar lagi. Capek, tahu, membereskannya."

"Haha, maaf Sasori, tapi setidaknya kami kemari tidak dengan tangan kosong," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum meminta permakluman.

"Oh ya? Kalian bawa apa saja?"

"Bukan barang, tapi lebih tepatnya... pemikiran baru." Kali ini Shikamaru yang menjawab duluan setelah menjamah salah satu kursi, diikuti dengan Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan jatahnya, terlihat sekali dari sumpit yang baru saja dipatahkannya dengan terburu-buru. "He'eh!"

"Santai saja, Naruto, kita masih punya waktu banyak disini." Kakashi hanya tertawa ketika dilihatnya sang dokter muda itu kini menyeruput ramennya dengan penuh semangat, sampai-sampai hanya bisa mengangguk setuju saja tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa karena mulutnya yang terisi penuh. "Setidaknya, Sasori, mereka sudah tahu garis besarnya, jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya dari awal."

"Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu," ujar Sasori sambil menyumpit ramennya perlahan, menunggu hawa panasnya membaur bersama udara. "Jadi aku hanya perlu menceritakan temuan baruku ini. Kurasa mereka juga sudah tahu latar belakang Orochimaru?"

"Orochimaru?" Alis Naruto naik sebelah.

"Nama ilmuwan gila yang menjadi guru si penulis buku harian?" sambar Shikamaru dengan ramen yang masih menggantung dari balik bibirnya. Sasori mengangguk.

"Ya, itu namanya. Aku sudah punya daftar para dokter yang pernah berpraktek di Tower of Rose dan siapa yang mengundurkan diri pada tahun 1964, dari situlah aku menemukan namanya. Profil lengkapnya... hmm... dia hanyalah dokter spesialis organ dalam biasa, tapi dikenal sebagai penghobi reptil terutama ular. Hanya itu saja yang kumiliki, karena setelah ia menghilang, tidak ada yang mengetahui kabarnya maupun informasi terkini mengenainya."

"Ia benar-benar serius, kalau begitu," komentar Kakashi pelan. "Kalau ia bisa melakukan eksperimennya tanpa bisa diketahui masyarakat, berarti ia tinggal di pinggir kota, terutama lingkungan yang memiliki sedikit tetangga sehingga aksinya tetap lancar. Lalu untuk pasokan alat dan bahan-bahan kimianya... mungkin Orochimaru juga punya akses ke _black market_, atau punya kenalan orang-orang tertentu yang menyuplaikan untuknya."

"Tidak heran, ia licik sekali," sahut Shikamaru kali ini, bersamaan dengan sumpit yang diletakkan di atas mangkuk, pertanda isinya telah berpindah ke perut. Dilihatnya mangkuk Kakashi sudah habis dari tadi, begitu pula dengan Sasori, hanya Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan ramennya. "Jadi... bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Swebenthar, akhu bewlhum sheleswai," cegah Naruto dengan pipi menggembung, berusaha mengunyah secepat mungkin agar bisa ditelan dengan mudah. "Oke, lanjutkan."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah tangannya, yang disambut oleh sang pelayan untuk membawa bekas mangkuk dan gelas. Setelah yakin mejanya rapi tanpa noda, pria berambut merah itu menggelar kembali dokumen-dokumen yang telah dipersiapkannya.

"_So, here it is, gentlemen."_ Sasori membentangkan tangannya di atas dokumen-dokumen yang sebagian berstempel _'top secret'_ itu, berpose seperti pesulap yang baru saja mengeluarkan burung merpati dari topinya. "Bukti dari seluruh dongeng kita. Silakan posisikan tubuh Anda senyaman mungkin, karena cerita ini akan panjang."

"Ba-bagaimana kaubisa mendapatkan barang-barang ini, Sasori?" tanya Naruto terkejut. "Lagipula apa tidak apa-apa memperlihatkannya di tempat umum seperti ini?"

"Tenang saja, sebenarnya tempat ini sudah kusewa secara khusus agar tidak ada orang sipil yang masuk, hehe. Yang tadi keluar-masuk itu anak buahku, untuk membuat suasana terlihat ramai saja," jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum lebar. "Nah kita mulai dengan catatan terakhir di buku harian itu. Sebenarnya, catatan itu tidak benar-benar 'berakhir', justru akhir yang sebenarnya ada di depan mata kita."

Jemari Sasori kini membalik salah satu dokumennya, memperlihatkan sebuah judul yang familiar. Hei, bukankah itu koran merah yang dulu pernah dibacanya? Dan mengapa bisa masuk ke dalam dokumen paling rahasia?

"Seperti ketentuan yang sudah disepakati oleh sang penulis buku harian dan gurunya, jika ada satu orangpun yang memergoki aksinya, maka seluruh penghuni rumah sakit harus dibantai," terang Sasori. "Dan itulah yang terjadi. Si penulis buku harian itu gagal. Kalian sudah lihat, kan, bagaimana mereka semua terbunuh dalam keadaan tidak wajar? Itu semua karena ulahnya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, mengapa tubuhnya sendiri justru ditemukan di laboratorium itu sementara seharusnya saat itu ia bisa kabur dan mengganti identitas seperti yang telah disuruh?"

Pertanyaan yang dilemparkan ke mereka bertiga membuat suasana hening sejenak, hingga Shikamaru angkat suara.

"Mungkin... mungkin si penulis buku harian itu berubah pikiran," jawab Shikamaru sambil menopang dahi dengan kepalan tangan. "Lagipula, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud tulisan '_Kau akan masuk ke sana, mengaktifkan kembali obat yang dulu pernah kuberikan pada obyek percobaan itu'"_

"Itu karena kalian tidak mengerti apa yang _tepatnya_ mereka lakukan, maksudku, _apa_ percobaan rahasia yang dilakukan oleh dokter-dokter di Tower of Rose waktu itu," terang Sasori sambil menyeringai. "Percobaan rahasia yang bahkan sampai membuat Orochimaru iri dan membalas dendam dengan mengirim si penulis buku harian itu untuk mengacaukannya. Eksperimen rahasia itu adalah... membuat manusia artifisial."

"_WHAT?"_ seru mereka bertiga bersamaan, bahkan Shikamaru yang terkenal paling sedikit atensinya terhadap apapun. Tak peduli dengan ekspresi kaget yang mereka sampaikan, Sasori kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Iya, jadi mereka akan membuat sebuah manusia yang benar-benar hidup dan bernapas, namun tidak berasal dari rahim wanita dan segala pembuahannya. Tubuhnya menggunakan android alias robot yang fungsi-fungsi dasarnya menyerupai manusia, dan gennya diambil dari salah satu istri peneliti yang telah meninggal. Konsep dasarnya sama seperti bayi tabung, bedanya setelah embrionya jadi, mereka meletakannya di dalam tubuh android tersebut, sehingga perkembangannya tidak melaui bayi dan kanak-kanak hingga dewasa. Pola pikirnya juga sudah diatur sehingga obyek percobaan ini akan mirip seperti tubuh yang ditumpanginya, bahkan objek percobaan itu sendiri tidak tahu kalau ia bukan manusia sungguhan."

"Seharusnya megaproyek berkode 'Aurora' itu berjalan dengan lancar dibawah tangan karena tentu saja, apa yang mereka lakukan itu melanggar hukum dan agama. Namun kenyataannya, mereka berhasil, meskipun menurut buku harian itu, Orochimaru berusaha menggagalkannya. Entah dengan cara apa, aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas ia ingin melakukanya lagi dengan melibatkan si penulis buku harian."

"Lalu... apa yang terjadi dengan obyek percobaan itu?" tanya Kakashi penasaran, diikuti dengan anggukan ingin tahu dari Shikamaru.

"Karena menurut fakta yang terjadi di lapangan si penulis buku harian itu membunuh semua penghuni rumah sakit, maka jelas, ia ketahuan. Tapi tidak dijelaskan kalau ia berhasil 'membunuh' objek percobaan tersebut. Aku bilang 'membunuh' dalam tanda kutip karena aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang diinginkan Orochimaru terhadap proyek percobaan itu, tapi kemungkinannya besar," jawab Sasori. "Anggap saja Orochimaru ingin obyek percobaan itu dibunuh. Kalaupun benar, dimana jasadnya sekarang? Seharusnya jasad itu yang ada di dalam Tower of Rose, bukan si penulis buku harian itu sendiri. Kehadirannya juga sama-sama membingungkan, mengingat ia tidak berusaha untuk melarikan diri, bahkan sepertinya ia berencana untuk terus berada di situ. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang akan ia lakukan? Mengapa obyek percobaan itu menghilang begitu saja? Apa mungkin si penulis buku harian itu sengaja menyembunyikannya dan menggunakan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan jika ada yang menemukan, atau justru ia menculik obyek rahasia itu untuk diteliti oleh Orochimaru? Sampai disini aku benar-benar tersesat, tidak ada petunjuk pasti."

Keempat pria berbeda profesi itu terdiam di meja yang sama, dengan pemikiran baru yang sama-sama rumitnya, namun sepertinya hanya Naruto yang berkeringat dingin saja. Tak ada yang tahu kalau obyek percobaan itu masih tertidur di kamarnya, hidup dan sehat sebagai manusia artifisial, dan semua dugaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang detektif itu tidak ada yang mendekati kenyataan. Meski ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa si penulis buku harian itu 'menunggui' Hinata, bahkan hingga arwahnya bergetayangan dan mengejar Naruto waktu itu, tapi bom yang dulunya difungsikan untuk menghancurkan barang-barang bukti aktif begitu ia membawa gadis artifisial itu pulang, jadi bukan karena kemarahan sang penulis buku harian. Mungkin juga bom itu berfungsi untuk mencegah siapapun yang ingin memindahkan Hinata dari tabungnya, dan si penulis buku harian itu tidak berani melakukannya. Apapun kemungkinan yang terjadi, insting Naruto mengatakan untuk segera pergi dari warung itu sekarang juga sebelum ia diinterogasi lagi dan tidak sengaja memberitahukan kenyataan.

"Ehm, maaf sebelumnya... tapi kepalaku mendadak pusing. Semua ini begitu sulit dimengerti dan bahkan sangat tidak nyata. Bisakah kita segera akhiri pembicaraan ini dan melanjutkan dugaan masing-masing di rumah? Siapa tahu kita bisa saling berpendapat lebih lancar begitu beristirahat," usul Naruto setelah menyusun kata-kata dengan teliti. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Benar kata Naruto. Masalah ini terlalu berat untuk dipecahkan beberapa jam saja. Sebaiknya kita semua beristirahat untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Aku juga ingin kasus ini selesai secepatnya," sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap lagi. Sasori mengangguk, lalu merapikan semua dokumennya dalam satu map besar.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup disini pertemuan kita. Nanti akan kuberitahu kapan dan dimana pertemuan selanjutnya, jadi kuharap kalian semua mengosongkan jadwal saat hari itu tiba. Kita semua sudah terlibat di dalam kasus ini terlalu dalam, tadi tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar selain menyelesaikannya. Baiklah, selamat sore, semuanya."

"Selamat sore."

* * *

"Haah, akhirnya aku sampai juga." Naruto menghela napas lebar-lebar sambil bersandar di pintu apartemennya begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan tempat tinggalnya yang nyaman, meskipun tidak terlalu luas. "Kurasa aku harus tidur setelah mengecek kondisi Hinata..."

Sambil berjalan ke dalam kamar, dilepasnya dua kancing atas kemeja pria itu dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu membuka pintu kamar. Kantuknya kini benar-benar hilang setelah ranjang itu kosong!

"Hinata!"

Naruto langsung berlari masuk ke dalam, mencari gadis artifisial itu ke segala penjuru kamar. Tidak ada bekas-bekas ia diculik ataupun melarikan diri, lagipula mungkinkah ia sadar saat Naruto tidak ada?

Baru saja sang dokter muda itu keluar dari kamar untuk mencari di ruangan lain, sosok yang dimaksud sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut indigo panjangnya tergerai basah di punggungnya, tetes-tetes air masih menggantung di sekujur kulit putih yang tidak tertutup handuk, dan bibir merah jambunya itu hanya bisa menganga sebelum kesadarannya pulih.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

_[bersambung]_

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Kalau ada yang protes mengapa tiap chap panjang-panjang, tenang saja, saya sendiri juga lelah ngetiknya :" entah kenapa, fic ini menjadi melar banget setelah dapet masukan dari para readers. Sebenarnya saya harus bersyukur, sih, tapi saya ga nyangka di chapter 2 ini belum benar-benar selesai ;w; awalnya saya berencana untuk membuat sekuel yang full fantasy, dan satu lagi yang full scifi. Tapi begitu ditulis, ternyata porsi fantasy-nya dikit, jadi saya gabungkan dengan timeline scifi. Ada penambahan genre & karakter juga disini, untuk menjelaskan semua yang tidak masuk akal. Sekarang... paling tidak, plothole di chater pertama sudah ketutup semua :"3 sekarang tugas saya untuk memikirkan lebih lanjut apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya. Mungkin kalau ada yang mau membantu lagi seperti dulu juga silakan~ saya bukan author sempurna jadi butuh banyak masukan ^^

Review?


	3. Ende

_"Hinata..."_

_Kelopak mata itu membuka, memperlihatkan manik mutiara yang bersembunyi di dalam. Seorang pria tampan menjadi pandangan pertamanya, membuat Hinata sedikit tergagap mengingat jarak diantara mereka yang begitu dekat._

_"Akhirnya kau bangun juga..." ujar pria itu menghela napas lega. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dan bingung dari Hinata, pria tersebut melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_"Maafkan aku, Hinata, karena aku telah membiusmu waktu itu. Sebenarnya aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu setelah itu, tapi... aku berubah pikiran. Sekarang semuanya kuserahkan padamu, apakah kau ingin melanjutkan kehidupanmu di masa yang tak kaukenal atau kembali ke dalam takdir yang telah digariskan?"_

_"Apa... maksudmu –?"_

_Salahkan dirinya yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencerna kata-kata pemuda berambut hitam itu, apalagi Hinata masih berada di dalam kondisi yang belum prima, logikanya belum berjalan dengan baik setelah bangun dari tidur panjang. Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya menatap sang pria yang asyik mengoceh di depannya, memikirkan ulang kapan ia pernah bertemu dengannya seperti yang tercantum di ceritanya._

_Oh._

_OH._

_Beberapa detik kemudian, memori itu kembali terlintas. Tentang bagaimana seorang pria membungkamnya dari belakang, dan bagaimana Hinata bisa kehilangan kesadaran setelahnya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa, tapi hanya ada satu hal yang pasti setelah manik mutiaranya menjelajahi sekeliling; mereka berdua berada di suatu tempat yang jauh dari kamar tidurnya. Semuanya putih, kosong, lapang, dan hanya ada satu ranjang yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring tadi._

_"Jarum yang awalnya kugunakan untuk membunuhmu sekarang ada di sakumu. Kau bebas menggunakannya untuk alasan apa saja, jarum itu kini milikmu seutuhnya. Cukup tusukkan ke kulit, dan racun mematikan yang ada disana akan melebur bersama dengan sistem peredaran darahmu... mungkin sekitar setengah jam kau akan ditemukan tak bernyawa. Maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskan tentang yang lain... waktuku hampir habis. Aku harus pergi."_

_Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir, sang pria dengan pakaian serbahitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Refleks Hinata meraih tangannya, menanyakan sesuatu yang masih menyangkut di pikirannya._

_"Tu-tunggu! Siapa kau? Dan mengapa kau tidak jadi membunuhku?"_

_Dua pertanyaan, satu permintaan. Alih-alih menuruti dan menjawab semuanya, pria itu berbalik dan menyentuhkan bibirnya yang dingin ke bibir Hinata secepat kilat._

_"Karena aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal, Hinata."_

.

.

.

**The Princess That Sleeps in the Tower of Roses**

**[****薔薇の塔で眠る姫****君****]**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(NaruHinaSasu, fantasy/scifi/crime/mystery/romance, T, AU)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making them. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Berkali-kali Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung dan girang bercampur di dalam dadanya, siap meledak dalam dadanya kalau ia tak bisa menahan diri.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Tapi... bagaimana bisa kau bangun?" tanya Naruto akhirnya, setelah memastikan gadis yang ada di depannya ini sudah lebih tenang dan mengambil tempat duduk sehingga bisa bisa berbicara secara berhadapan. Kini tubuhnya sudah tak dibalut handuk setengah basah, namun kemeja putih yang kedodoran sehingga menutupi sebagian pahanya. Hinata menunduk, dimainkannya ujung kemeja itu sehingga sedikit memperlihatkan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Jujur Naruto merasa panas dingin, bukan karena jawabannya, namun karena sifat gugup gadis itu yang 'mengundang'.

"Tidak tahu. Langsung bangun saja."

_Tidak mungkin, kan, Hinata menceritakan mimpinya?_

"Hmm," Telapak tangan itu bertumpu di bahu, pertanda pemiliknya sedang mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Tapi... apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama kau tertidur?"

"Entah." Hinata memandang sekeliling, pemandangan kamar dan segala furniturnya terasa lebih... berbeda. Lebih modern. Meskipun ia tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah sama sekali, namun ia sering membaca buku-buku fiksi yang dulu dibawakan oleh para perawat sehingga Hinata bisa mmebayangkannya dengan mudah. Mungkin imajinasinya tak selalu benar, tapi... detil-detil yang biasa ditemukan di furnitur rumah seperti ukiran rumit tidak ada disini. "Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah saat aku dibungkam dari belakang dengan menggunakan obat bius."

"Bius?"

Ini informasi baru bagi Naruto. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang ada di hadapannya tertidur selama berpuluh-puluh tahun hanya dengan obat bius. Atau mungkin Hinata saja yang tidak tahu perihal 'obat bius' itu?

"Hinata." Naruto berdehem. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengatakan kebenaran. "Apa kautahu sekarang tahun berapa?"

"Eh? 1964, kan?"

Naruto menggeleng, membuat Hinata semakin bingung. Ditunjuknya kalender yang duduk di salah satu meja depan, dan saat gadis itu menghampirinya, wajahnya memucat. Berkali-kali lembarannya dibalik, hanya untuk melihat angka yang tertera di sana masih tahun yang sama. Hinata menoleh ke arah pria berambut pria itu, mengkonfirmasi fakta dengan ekspresi syok yang terbaca jelas.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Naruto menunduk, meski tak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Sembari lutut gads berambut indigo itu bertumpu pada lantai, Naruto kembali bersuara. "Semula kukira kau hanya koma, tapi itu juga mengalai proses regenerasi dan kau tidak mengalaminya sama sekali. Apalagi setelah kaubilang kalau kau 'tertidur' sejak tahun 1964... yang artinya lima puluh tahun. TIdak ada koma selama itu. Jadi... kesimpulannya, kau bukan manusia biasa."

Hinata diam mendengarkan, namun airmata tak luput membasahi pipinya tanpa suara.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari reruntuhan rumah sakit, jadi mau tak mau aku harus terlibat dalam kasus rumah sakit itu. Berita bagusnya, aku bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak dan lebih cepat mengenai dirimu, serta kebenaran dibalik peristiwa ini. Berita buruknya... kau adalah salah satu korban, ehm... bukan. Korban utama. Aku belum menyerahkanmu pada pihak berwajib karena aku ingin mendengar segala sesuatunya darimu. Tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

"Siapa... diriku... sebenarnya?" Hinata berusaha mengemukakan pikirannya dengan isakan disana-sini. "Aku... _hiks!_ Hinata Hyuuga, pasien rumah... _hiks!_ sakit Tower of Rose. Dokter... _hiks!_ bilang kalau aku menderita... _hiks!_ penyakit langka, jadi aku tak pernah... _hiks!_ meninggalkan rumah sakit."

"Doktermu juga bilang begitu?" Manik sebiru lautan itu membulat, namun sesaat kemudian ia sadar, tak bijak membicarakan 'kasus' sebenarnya dari pasien sepolos ini. "Hmm... apa menurutmu 'penyakit'mu jugalah yang menyebabkanmu bisa tidur selama ini?"

"Entahlah... mungkin."

Naruto menghela napas, mencari jeda yang tepat untuk memberitahu semuanya. "Hinata Hyuuga... mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpamu belakangan ini... apa kau masih percaya kalau kau hanya menderita penyakit langka? Penyakit yang bahkan membuat penderitanya tertidur selama puluhan tahun dan tidak mengalami regenerasi sama sekali?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. "Apa kau tidak percaya apa yang dokter Sakura katakan padaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Hinata... kaulihat, aku sendiri juga dokter, dan aku paham betul kalau apa yang kauidap bukanlah penyakit. Kau bahkan tak bisa sakit, mengingat tubuhmu adalah android yang sudah didesain seperti manusia asli, lengkap dengan segala fungsinya."

Hening.

Jarum jam dinding tak peduli.

Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok menggema di udara.

Hinata menganga.

"Kukira aku bisa mempercayaimu, Naruto... tapi... tapi... " Hinata menutup mulutnya. Lagipula, siapa yang mau percaya dengan satu kalimat saja? Naruto kembali menghembuskan karbon dioksida ke udara, mencari cara agar apa yang dikatakannya dapat dipercaya. Diambilnya guntingan koran merah yang telah dikliping sehingga lebih mudah dibaca di dalam laci meja, lalu diserahkannya ke gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Awalnya aku mengetahui tentangmu dari berita di koran merah ini..." Naruto menunjuk sebuah artikel tanpa foto di sudut kiri atas. "Lalu setelah aku menyelamatkanmu dan terlibat dengan kasus ini, yang berarti aku bertemu dengan pihak kepolisian, aku menemukan bukti ini." Kini jemarinya mengarah ke tengah kliping. "Ini adalah berkas resmi dari mereka tentang sejarah Tower of Rose, mulai dari kapan dibangun hingga peristiwa yang menyebabkan disfungsinya rumah sakit itu. Memang samar, karena polisi tidak bisa menemukan banyak bukti sampai kasus ini diungkap kembali ke permukaan. Kali ini, aku sebagai saksi penting mendapat beberapa fakta mengejutkan, termasuk siapa kau sebenarnya dan seberapa besar pengaruhmu dalam tragedi ini. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku sudah mendapatkan berkas resminya, karena aku baru saja pulang setelah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan mereka. Satu lagi, aku punya banyak koneksi ke pihak kepolisian dan rumah sakit sendiri, jadi informasi ini dapat dipercaya dan mereka takkan memperlakukanku seperti saksi biasa."

Hinata masih meneliti klipingan tersebut, manik mutiaranya tak menatap Naruto yang sudah berbusa-busa menjelaskan semuanya. Seberapa banyak yang ia lewatkan saat ia terlelap? Kata-kata seperti 'hancur', 'pembunuhan', 'korban' bertebaran dimana-mana, tak peduli media mana yang menuliskannya. Semuanya tertuju pada satu topik yang sama, meski terkadang ada beberapa informasi yang bertabrakan.

"Dengar, Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil mencengkeram bahu gadis itu. "Aku tahu kau masih bingung dengan semua ini... tapi kita harus bergerak cepat. Belum banyak orang yang tahu kalau kau adalah manusia setengah android, bahkan teman-temanku yang saat itu menginterogasiku tidak tahu kalau saat ini kau berada di kamarku. Jika kau tertangkap oleh mereka, bukan tidak mungkin kau dipenjara dan dijadikan eksperimen percobaan mengingat tidak ada manusia yang bisa menciptakan makhluk hidup sebelumnya. Aku juga ikut dipenjara, bahkan hukuman mati karena berusaha menyembunyikan barang bukti hidup dan bergerak. Media akan heboh tentang ini, kehidupanku takkan sama lagi jika hal itu terjadi."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto... kurasa... kurasa... aku butuh waktu untuk... berpikir," putus Hinata setelah beberapa saat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keheningan malam buta. Hinata yang sadar telah diabaikan, berjalan menuju jendela yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan dunia luar. Di kamar ini, ia bisa jutaan lampu dengan berbagai macam ukuran dan warna terbentang di bawah sana. Sebagian bergerak lamban dengan mengikuti alur yang sudah tersedia, malam tak benar-benar sunyi disana meskipun jarum jam tak bisa berdusta. Hinata masih ingat, pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya pada malam hari adalah taman rumah sakit yang sepi dan sedikut menyeramkan, karena lampunya yang temaram dan jarangnya orang yang lewat sana meski sudah didesain secantik mungkin. Langit pada zamannya juga lebih gelap, sehingga bintang-bintang yang mengapung disana tampak lebih mencolok, berbeda dengan semburat keunguan yang mendominasi atap dunia, kerlip pindahnya pindah ke jalanan kota, menjadikannya artifisial.

Hinata menghela napas.

Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tak tinggal di dunia yang berbeda dengan miliknya.

* * *

"Hoahm..."

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala setelah keluar dari kamar, dengan kelopak mata yang masih belum terbuka benar. Tiba-tiba sepasang alisnya bertemu, mengrenyit keheranan.

Hinata terlelap di sofa dengan posisi seadanya.

Tak tega dengan kondisi gadis itu, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung bahu Hinata pelan. "Hinata, ayo bangun, sudah pagi."

Sempat ada gerakan yang terdeteksi, namun gadis itu masih enggan meninggalkan dunia mimpinya. Naruto mengguncang bahu Hinata lebih keras. Entah ia mendapat mimpi buruk atau bagaimana, manik mutara itu membulat lebar, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang langsung bangkit dalam posisi dukuk.

"E-eh? Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto kebingungan, sementara Hinata sendiri menatapnya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu meraih kedua tangannya untuk digenggam.

"A-aku sudah membuat keputusan, Naruto-kun! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"

_Heeeeeeeeeeh?_

"Hinata, apa kau lupa kalau –"

"Justru karena itu!" potong Hinata. "Aku ingin, setidaknya sehari saja... melihat Konoha setelah lima puluh tahun berlalu. Sedikit nostalgia. Besoknya baru kita pikirkan kembali langkah berikutnya. Mungkin ada yang terlintas di pikiran, Naruto?"

"Hmm... bukankah sedikit, tidak, SANGAT berisiko?" Nada suara sang dokter muda meninggi, penekanan kata-katanya menandakan keraguan yang lebih mendominasi. "Sejauh ini mereka belum mendapat identitasmu, namun aku tak yakin itu akan bertahan lama. Cepat atau lambat wajahmu pasti akan dikenali."

"Karena itulah... kalaupun mereka berhasil menemukan dataku, itu tidak bisa dijadikan patokan karena selama lima puluh tahun pasti banyak yang berubah. Aku tidak membicarakan soal regenerasi, tapi _makeover_ sebelum jalan-jalan. Aku tetap menggunakan nama asli, namun tidak untuk esok hari. Bagaimana? Dua puluh empat jam menyusuri Konoha hingga ke setiap sudutnya, dan besoknya... aku masih memikirkan kemungkinan kabur dan membuat identitas baru, sih," usul Hinata.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu... tapi.. apa kau yakin kita akan kabur bersama-sama dan hidup sebagai buronan yang tak punya tempat tetap? Jika aku menghilang begitu saja, pasti banyak orang curiga dan namaku langsung dinaikkan kastanya menjadi tersangka. Namun tak ada yang tahu tentangmu, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Jika kau mau kabur, maka inilah saatnya."

"Jadi... kesimpulannya, kau menolak ide menarik ini?" Gadis berambut indigo itu memainkan jemarinya di pangkuan, kebiasaannya saat ia merasa gelisah. "Hanya demi keselamatanmu sendiri? Apa kau tega jika membiarkanku berkelana sendirian di dunia yang tak kukenal ini? Kecuali jika kau memiliki ide yang lebih bagus, Naruto, silakan bicara."

"Bu-bukannya begitu! Aku hanya memikirkan setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dari setiap aksi!" Lagipula..." Naruto memelankan suaranya, menyampaikan isi hatinya dalam tundukan kepala. "Aku tidak mungkin berbuat sejauh ini, menyelamatkanmu, menyembunyikanmu dari kejaran mereka, kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu."

Manik mutiara dan kelereng safir bertemu. Bersamaan dengan bibir mereka.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus kaca jendela, memperlihatkan partikel cinta yang berhamburan di sekeliling mereka.

Hinata memejamkan mata, membawa rasa yang baru dan indah itu ke dalam hatinya. Logikanya tak bisa melawan fakta bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan, namun tangan kekar itu terus menekan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lebih ganas. Lebih bergairah. Apa ini nafsu? Atau cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Kebutuhan akan udara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud –" Naruto menunduk kikuk, wajahnya yang biasa terlihat selalu percaya diri mendadak merah padam. Hinata terkikik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi... bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?"

_"As a couple, yes."_

Kali ini, gantian wajah Hinata yang bersemu malu.

* * *

Mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak, celana jins dan _sneaker_ yang masih kebesaran di tubuh Hinata, mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri kerumunan manusia. Ditambah dengan syal abu-abu dan topi rajut, ia lebih mirip seperti orang sakit yang dipaksa keluar dari peristirahatan daripada penyamaran.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata... hanya itu yang kupunya dan yang paling kecil ukurannya. Bertahanlah." Naruto berkali-kali meminta maaf soal ini, namun gadis berambut indigo itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke... mana? Mall?"

"Iya, itu adalah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar. Kau bisa membeli baju baru yang pas denganmu dan mengubah penampilanmu disana. Ah, itu dia." Sang dokter muda menunjuk sebuah gedung besar dengan pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang. Sudah lama sekali sejak Hinata tidak meihat keramaian, dan ia takjub melihat orang-orang melewati mereka dengan pakaian dan attitude yang berbeda dengan zamannya. Sebagian menonton balok tipis aneh yang bersinar di tangannya, sebagian lagi membaca buku. Jarang sekali ada yang melihat ke arah Hinata, semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilan aneh gadis setelah ia masuk ke sebuah toko dengan banyak cermin dan wangi yang menyengat, seorang gadis menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Selamat siang, Tuan! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya, pacarku ingin mengubah penampilannya supaya ia terlihat lebih manis dihadapanku," jawab Naruto sambil mendorong punggung Hinata, tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya. Sudah bisa ditebak, siapa yang tersipu malu disaat-saat seperti ini. Gadis dengan rambut merah sepunggung itu hanya tertawa.

"Oke, oke, silakan menunggu diluar, dan kujamin nona ini akan lebih manis daripada yang Anda bayangkan," ujar pegawai salon dengan nama Karin tersemat di dadanya, lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Ayo, Nona. Silakan duduk di kursi ini, saya akan memakaikan kain agar pakaian Anda tidak kotor nanti."

"Uhm... oke."

Sambil membolak-balik majalah wanita yang tidak ia sukai, berkali-kali safir itu melirik ke arah Hinata yang menatap cermin dengan wajah heran. Helai demi helai indigo itu berjatuhan ke lantai dan kain penutup yang ia kenakan, sementara gunting itu masih sibuk bergerak di sekeliling kepala gadis itu. Ckrek ckrek.

Hinata sendiri tak sabar dengan hasilnya.

"Nah, selesai!" Karin menyemprotkan cairan wangi menyengat ke surai indigo itu, lalu melepas kain penutup. "Anda terlihat sangat cantik, Nona, pasti pacar Anda lebih tertarik pada Anda."

"A-ah, tidak juga," Wajah itu kembali memerah, namun aura yang terpancar dari senyumnya terlihat lebih bahagia ketika bayangan dirinya sendiri terpantul di depan cermin. Dari sepunggung, rambut indigonya dipangkas hingga menggantung di atas bahu, namun poni ratanya tetap dipertahankan. Setelah membayar dengan beberapa lembar uang, Naruto menggamit gadis itu tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Kau cantik."

Kalau Hinata bisa pingsan di tempat, mungkin ia akan melakukannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah sampai-sampai ia tak bisa memperhatikan jalanan dengan jelas.

"Tunggu sampai kita masuk ke toko pakaian," ujar Naruto ceria, lalu berbincang dengan salah satu pegawai yang ada di dalam toko tersebut. Mengulang prosedur yang sama, pegawai berambut coklat sebahu itu menggandeng tangan Hinata lagi dan membawanya ke rak-rak pakaian. Berkali-kali ia masuk ke ruang ganti, memandangi penampilannya sendiri –hingga pada suatu titik, ia menemukan sebuah pakaian yang pantas untuknya. Sebuah jaket abu-abu muda dengan pita berwarna-warni sebagai pengganti kancing, _tank top_ berwarna putih berenda, celana jins sepaha, kaos kaki selutut, dan _sneaker_ putih. Meskipun _outfit_-nya seperti laki-laki, namun Hinata terlihat manis saat mengenakannya, lagipula ia tidak begitu nyaman saat mencoba rok di ruang ganti tadi karena ia tidak bisa bebas bergerak.

Naruto terpana.

Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi ia tersipu malu saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Pria berambut pirang itu membawanya ke kasir, dan keluar dari toko tersebut dengan pakaian yang baru saja dibeli melekat di tubuhnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi saat berjalan berdampingan, karena hari ini Naruto mengenakan kardigan hitam, kaus putih bergambar, dan celana jins biru gelap. Tak ada yang tahu kalau sang pria pirang adalah dokter forensik yang terlibat dalam kasus rumit, dan sang gadis yang menjadi korban sekaligus buronan. Tanpa terasa langkah mereka menuju food court, Naruto yang menjadi penunjuk jalan mempersilakan Hinata duduk sementara ia berjalan menuju stan terdekat. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pria berambut pirang itu untuk kembali membawakan senampan makanan dan minuman. Hinata menyambutnya dalam senyuman.

"Kau pasti lapar. Makanlah."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengambil semangkuk nasi dan gelas karton berisi minuman. Sambil menyuap beberapa, manik mutiaranya tak lepas dari sekumpulan manusia yang hadir disekeliling mereka. Beberapa menagntre untuk membeli makanan, namun kebanyakan telah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan berbincang dengan lawan bicara. Pasangan, keluarga, teman, kolega, semuanya bercampur di area yang sama, berbagai ekspresi mereka ungkapkan bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang terlontar. Setelah sekian lama dirinya dikurung di rumah sakit, temannya hanyalah para dokter dan suster dengan jas putih membosankan, tempatnya berada sekarang sungguh menyenangkan dan lebih berwarna. Ingi sekali ia tinggal terus selamanya di dunia ini, bersama dengan pemuda yang dicintainya. Tangannya meraba ke kantung celana.

"Hinata? Apa ada tempat yang ingin kaukunjungi setelah ini?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuyarkan pikirannya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku ingin melihat seisi kota."

* * *

"Haah... tadi itu menyenangkan sekali!" seru Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, disambut dengan senyuman Hinata. Mereka baru saja berkeliling kota seperti yang gadis setengah android itu minta, lalu bersenang-senang di taman hiburan. _Roller coaster_, komidi putar, semua wahana mereka coba dengan tawa dan candaan. Naruto yang jarang berjalan-jalan karena kesibukannya akhirnya bisa melepas penat, apalagi dengan gadis yang dicintainya berada di sisinya.

Matahari terbenam di belakang punggung mereka.

Sepasang siluet itu semakin memanjang.

"Hei... Hinata." Genggaman tangan itu semakin mengerat. "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu seperti ini."

Hinata membalas genggamannya. "Aku juga. Seandainya aku hanyalah manusia biasa... mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan dengan santai seperti ini setiap hari."

"Ssshh... jangan berkata seperti itu." Buru-buru Naruto menenangkan Hinata yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kita akan melewati semua kesulitan ini bersama-sama, oke? Lihat, kita sudah sampai ke rumah, kita akan membicaran ini di dalam saja."

Setelah mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka apartemennya, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Baru saja Naruto melempar tasnya ke sofa dan merebahkan dirinya sendiri di atasnya, suara ketukan menganggu istirahatnya. Meskipun lelah dan malah setengah mati, tapi ia tetap beranjak dari zona nyamannya dan membuka pintu. Wajah-wajah yang sangat dikenalnya menatapnya dengan tegang, dan tanpa Naruto sempat mengucapkan apapun, lengannya telah terikat sebuah borgol.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian menangkapku? Apa yang kalian lakukan di apartemenku?" teriak Naruto panik, sementara pasukan polisi pimpinan Kakashi menyerbu masuk dan menggeledah seisi ruangan. Dilihatnya Shikamaru dan Sasori mengekor di belakang pria bermasker itu, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Anda ditahan dengan tuduhan menahan seorang gadis yang menjadi saksi utama kasus pembunuhan di Tower of Rose," titah Kakashi padat dan cepat, seakan-akan menyembunyikan rasa kesedihannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Ah, hei, tapi aku hanya –"

"Hatake-san! Kami menemukan Hinata Hyuuga dalam kondisi tidak sadar!"

Sebuah pernyataan yang terlontar dari salah satu anggota tim penyelidik menghentikan ucapan gagap Naruto. Semua orang tercekat. Semua orang berlari ke kamar tidur, dan mendapati gadis yang dimaksud tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah jarum.

Shikamaru yang bergerak cepat, memeriksa pembuluh darah nadi yang berada di pergelangan tangan dan leher, lalu membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Ia tertegun, namun nada suaranya tetap datar. "Ia telah meninggal beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Hinata baru saja bersamaku dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar tidur ketika aku membukakan pintu untuk kalian –" seru Naruto panik, susunan katanya jadi berantakan seperti nasibnya sekarang. Baru saja ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama gadis cantik itu, dan sekarang Hinata telah tak bernyawa? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mentalnya belum sempat terjawab karena tangannya yang telah diikat telah diikat menjauh, bersamaan dengan tim Kakashi yang mengevakuasi tubuh Hinata cepat. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari pintu apartemennya adalah tubuh sang gadis setengah android yang ditutupi selembar kain putih.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf karena mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa berbicara padamu sebagai teman," jelas Kakashi, berharap kata-katanya dapat menenangkan Naruto yang sedang berontak. Seperti yang diharapkan, dokter berambut pirang itu langsung diam menyimak, menunggu setiap informasi yang akan menjelaskan semua keabsurdan ini. "Setelah kau pergi kemarin, kami tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan dan kembali ke Tower of Rose lagi. Kebetulan hasil otopsi tentang mayat pria yang disinyalir sebagai pemilik buku harian itu telah keluar, dan identitasnya sangat mengejutkan kami sekaligus menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Pria itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Apa marga itu terdengar familiar bagimu?"

Naruto menggeleng, manik safirnya kini bertemu dengan segerombolan polisi yang berkeliaran di sepanjang lorong keluar apartemen hingga gerbang depan. Dari kejauhanpun, ia bisa melihat sinar lampu mobil polisi dan suara dengingnya yang memekakkan telinga. Beberapa tetangga yang penasaran dengan keadaan sekitar atau sudah sedari tadi diinterogasi singkat oleh polisi berbisik-bisik curiga, menatap Naruto seolah-olah ia adalah kriminal kelas kakap. Mengabaikan rasa gerahnya, ia kembali memfokuskan diri terhadap kalimat Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, karena hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki marga tersebut setelah semua kerabatnya dimusnahkan secara tragis oleh kakaknya sendiri. Aku masih punya arsip kasus tersebut, namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke yang _itu_ yang terlibat ke dalam kasus sekarang. Pembantaian itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke ingin membalas dendam dengan menjadi mata-mata sekaligus obyek percobaan bagi Orochimaru, seperti yang telah tertulis di buku harian."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto tak sabar, rasa gerahnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan suasana terbuka, seluruh sorot cahaya dan kamera mengarah ke arahnya seakan-akan ia adalah selebriti. Ia yakin, tak perlu waktu 24 jam penuh untuk memastikan wajahnya terpampang di berbagai media massa dengan titel yang menghebohkan. Sebelah tangannya melindungi pandangan sekaligus harga diri, satu-satunya hal berharga yang ia miliki sebelum ia benar-benar dinyatakan bersalah. Kali ini, Naruto tak perlu diseret-seret untuk mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya ke dalam mobil polisi.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan dalam mayat Sasuke. Penyebab kematiannya adalah kelaparan dan kelelahan yang sangat. Dugaanku adalah, ia bertemu dengan sang obyek percobaan dan mengaktifkan obat yang ada di dalam tubuh obyek itu, namun ia berubah pikiran dan menungguinya hingga sadar alih-alih kabur dan membawa sang obyek bersamanya."

"Ia meletakkan obyek percobaan tersebut di dalam tabung kaca berisi cairan antiseptik khusus, dan mencegah siapapun yang datang ke rumah sakit itu dengan memasang berbagai perangkap, salah satunya adalah bom yang tidak sengaja kauledakkan waktu itu. Karena itulah Tower of Rose tidak berfungsi lagi sejak saat itu, dan siapapun yang berani masuk ke dalam sana akan dipastikan Sasuke tidak bisa kembali lagi. Ia juga menyebar gosip-gosip menakutkan, apa saja –asalkan tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Hinata. Cairan antiseptik itu juga memperlambat efek obat yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, sehingga sang obyek percobaan bisa bertahan selama lima dekade sampai sekarang... namun begitu ia dikeluarkan dari tabung kaca tersebut, daya tahan tubuhnya menjadi lebih lemah, sedikit luka saja akan menyebabkan obat yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat dan membunuh obyek percobaan tersebut hanya dalam beberapa menit saja..." jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"Aku tak mengerti. Logikanya, dia adalah manusia setengah android, kan? Mengapa ia bisa meninggal? Bukankah ia seharusnya bisa hidup abadi?" tanya Naruto tak habis pikir. Diacak-acaknya surai pirang jabrik itu hingga menjadi lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Kau lupa satu hal, Bodoh." Shikamaru mengingatkan, nadanya seperti guru taman kanak-kanak yang harus menjelaskan ribuan kali hal yang sama terhadap muridnya. "Sejak awal titel 'Hinata sang Manusia Immortal' sudah rusak karena proses pembuatannya saja sudah dikacaukan oleh obat itu. Kalaupun ia bisa bertahan hidup, umurnya hanya sedikit lebih lama dari manusia biasa, sisanya harus dihabiskan di tabung itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Sudahlah, Naruto, memang kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Tuhan."

Ceramah sang kepala rumah sakit diakhiri dengan semburan asap nikotin ke udara. Ironis memang, namun Naruto memilih untuk menghindari pandangan iba dari mereka semua dan menatap pemandangan jalan yang dibatas oleh kaca jendela.

Kuning. Oranye.

Merah dan hijau menyala bergantian.

Tapi tidak ada warna indigo di jalan raya.

Air mata itu akhirnya meleleh juga.

* * *

_**Malam keseratus dua.**_

Tanyakan kepada tahanan dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan mengapa ia hapal hari keberapa yang telah ia lalui di dalam penjara. Setelah melewati serangkaian pengadilan yang melelahkan dan menguras seluruh tabungan serta tenaganya, belum termasuk pengacara yang bolak-balik bertemu dirinya, mengorek fakta yang nantinya akan dipuntir sedemikian rupa sebelum dipasarkan ke masyarakat luas, pada akhirnya ia menghabiskan masa hukumannya di dalam penjara. Tanpa pekerjaan, tanpa teman yang menjenguk, hari-harinya dilalui tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain tidur dan melakukan tugas seadanya.

Seperti malam ini

Seragam birunya sampai kusut karena seringnya gonta-ganti posisi tidur. Konon katanya, salah satu tanda istirahat yang tak berkualitas adalah gerakan gelisah di atas ranjang. Hingga pada suatu titik, saat kedua jarum bertemu bersamaan dalam suatu angka final dalam satuan jam, mata itu terbuka.

Perasaan lelah tersirat dalam kelereng safirnya.

Naruto berdiri dari ranjang tingkatnya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela kecil yang ditutupi oleh jeruji yang sama. Hanya separuh telapaknya yang berhasil menjangkau udara bebas, sebelum tibdakan bodohnya dicegah oleh suara yang familiar.

_["Naruto..."]_

Sang mantan dokter menoleh.

Seorang gadis yang selalu tersenyum dalam masa lalunya, dalam mimpinya, dalam penyesalannya... kini melakukan hal yang sama di hadapannya. Pendar putih mengeliling seluruh tubuhnya, membuat ia menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di dalam penjara yang suram. Naruto berusaha mendekat, menjulurkan tangannya seolah-olah itu adalah nyata. Alih-alih berjabatan, Hinata justru memeluk Naruto erat, memastikan kebahagiaan yang ada di hadapannya adalah nyata.

Dua pasang mata itu mengalirkan perasaan yang sama.

Setelah puas menenggelamkan wajah di bahu pasangan masing-masing, Hinata undur diri sambil menggosok hidungnya, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Setelah sekian ini?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan selalu ada di dalam benak sang pria pirang, namun semua jawabannya terpedam begitu saja bersama dengan mayat Hinata waktu itu. Gadis bermata mutiara menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Entah darimana datangnya, meskipun bibir tipis itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, namun ia bisa mendengar suara lemah lembut yang menjadi ciri khas Hinata.

_["Maafkan aku. Kalau aku bisa memutarbalikkan waktu..."]_

"Hiduplah kembali," pinta Naruto tegas. Tanpa ragu. "Hiduplah bersamaku."

Hinata menggeleng.

_["Ini sudah menjadi takdirku. Aku tak seharusnya bertemu denganmu sejak awal. Aku tak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini."]_

"Tidak, Hinata!" raung Naruto, tangannya mengguncang-guncang bahu gadis itu frustasi. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, apapun kondisimu, bagaimanapun latar belakangmu, siapa dirimu sesungguhnya, aku tidak peduli asalkan aku masih bersamamu?"

Hinata kali ini menggeleng, air matanya kembali lumer.

Samar-samar Naruto melihat bayangan yang lebih transparan daripada Hinata muncul di hadapannya. Seorang pria, dengan rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang, tatapan dingin dan tajam, kehadirannya membuat Naruto bergidik untuk beberapa saat. Hinata menoleh ke arah pria itu, dan setelah mengangguk beberapa kali setelah mendengar kalimatnya, gadis berambut indigo itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

_["Aku harus pergi."]_

"Setelah kau mengunjungiku untuk pertama kalinya di dalam penjara gara-gara kesalahanmu? Tidak bisa, Hinata!" Kali ini teriakan Naruto telah mencapai batas maksimal. Air mata itu masih menggantung di sudut mata Hinata, namun teriakan itu takkan bisa mencegah tubuhnya dan tubuh pria di sebelahnya memudar. Naruto berusaha menangkap gadis itu itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dengan ekspresi penuh marah dan kecewa, namun tangan itu hanya berhasil menggenggam udara. Pendar putih itu telah menghilang, penghuninya jatuh terduduk sambil menggenggam terali baja. Tak bisa dipungkiri, air mata kembali menyusuri pipi coklatnya.

Dua orang sipir tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto dingin, disekanya sisa-sisa kesedihan itu sebelum ekspresi wajahnya kembali ke datar seperti biasa. Satu- dua buah umpatan sipir terlontar ke udara sebelum mereka berdua kembali ke atas, namun apa peduli Naruto. Ia merebahkan dirinya ke kasurnya, melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

_["Aku mencintaimu."]_

Atau mungkin tidur untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Engg jangan sungkan-sungkan ngoreksi saya kalau ada yang kelupaan dijelaskan :"D

Abis wordnya dikit banget orz, takutnya ada yang kurang gitu. Saya belum buka review sih, tapi seinget saya kayaknya udah semua. Kecuali nama Sasuke yang sampai di ending ini nggak disebut, dan kenapa Sasuke nongol pas Hinata dateng njenguk Naruto (bukan NTR lho haha), itu emang saya sengaja. Awalnya saya rada susah juga sih masukin logika kedalem scifi, soalnya kalo di genre fantasy semua masih bisa masuk akal, tapi kalo scifi, apalagi crime dalam kasus saya, semua ketidakmasukakalan itu harus dijelaskan dengan cara yang ilmiah :"3 mungkin rada ngaco dikit yah di beberapa bagian tapi biarlah, namanya aja fanfiksi /kabur

Oh iya, saya ngucapin makasih banyak buat semua review, masukan, kritik, saran, terutama **ambudaff **karena challenge beliaulah saya nulis fanfiksi yang awalnya oneshot ini xD ternyata di ending juga saya masukin ke challenge Bad End Festival lol, semoga ini termasuk bad end ya **Elpiji** /o/

Review?


End file.
